Safe Haven
by Rlmpcc110511
Summary: They each have their own past, one that haunts them every day. They run from it, trying to hide from the pain they endured and survived. Only when they come together, do they truly start to heal. With the help of the other, they can turn from the past and focus on the future.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my new fanfiction. I just can't get off of this Miroku and Kagome kick. I'm not complaining about it either. As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think.

Chapter 1

A commotion down the hall had the small child opening his eyes. He could hear yelling, but turned over, and tried to go back to sleep. It wasn't a new sound. Yelling and screaming was a sound he heard far too often. It no longer phased him. At this point, it wasn't even the worst thing he heard anymore.

The yelling intensified, followed by a crash and the child groaned. He just wanted to sleep. He wanted to have one night where something didn't wake him. If it wasn't nightmares that forced him to once more return to the world around him, it was reality.

He didn't understand what it was that happened around him, but he knew it wasn't good. He could look at his best friend's family, seeing the love and care they held for each other. That was what a family was supposed to be. His wasn't like that. It was filled with anger, alcohol, and abuse. Three A's that he despised.

"Shut up." He curled into a ball, pulling his blankets over him and trying to block out any sound from whatever was happening in his tiny and dingy living room. "Shut up. Shut up. Shut up." He just wanted to sleep.

The noise suddenly stopped, and the boy relaxed, thinking it was finally over. Looking out his window, the one that didn't have blinds, he saw the billions of stars twinkling in the sky. Face scrunched, he wondered why his mother was home so early. She normally never returned home until the sun was in the sky. She must be home, though, because there was a fight. Anytime his mother was home, and his father was awake there was a fight. Most times, the boy would walk out and find his mother bruised and bloody on the floor.

With a sigh, he closed his eyes once more. This wouldn't be any different. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes, wiping the sleep from him. Every time his father left his mother laying on the floor, it was up to him to clean her up and treat her wounds. He would drag her to his bed, take care of her, and then fall asleep beside her until one of them woke up. Normally always him. Then he would cook for her, clean the house, do any schoolwork he had, and go to sleep. She would wake up at night, cover the bruises with makeup, kiss him goodbye, and then leave. The cycle would start over.

The bed creaked as he stood, a draft in the room causing him to shiver. It was always cold in that house. His father wouldn't let him turn on the heat. It cost too much money. In the winter, he opened up the two windows they had, but it didn't take the edge off.

With a yawn, he opened up his door and made his way to the single bathroom. It was a mess. Beer bottles, make-up, and supplies for cleaning wounds strewn all over the place. He grabbed the bandages and a somewhat clean rag, then made his way to the living room. Their apartment was tiny. It was just a few steps from one end to the other, so when he didn't immediately find his mother, he was surprised.

Making his way into the living room, what he saw had him dropping all of the supplies he had grabbed. His mother wasn't home. Instead, his best friend's parents were there with a cop. Touga was on top of his father, holding his head down into the floor.

"Sign the papers, Mattaki. As soon as you do, we will _all _be out of your hair." Touga was furious, his body shaking as he fought against the struggling man beneath him. Mattaki had been flat out drunk when he charged Touga, and getting him down had been easy.

"Are you just going to fucking let him do this?" Mattaki was looking at the cop, begging for help. He received none.

"I don't see shit." The cop shrugged. He had been called to this apartment many times, but nothing had ever been done to better the situation. Now it was different. Now he could finally help a little boy who needed it.

"Sign the papers. It's your only option." Touga pushed harder on Mattaki's head, and finally, the man relented, signing whatever papers the cop shoved in his face. When the pen fell from Mattaki's hand, Touga jumped off of him, glass crunching under his feet. He looked up, his eyes widening when he finally saw the child standing there.

Izayoi noticed Touga's look and turned, her gaze turning sad. "Baby." She approached him, engulfing him in one of her hugs that always seemed to warm him from the inside out. Kneeling in front of him, she cupped his little face with tear-filled eyes. "Listen to me, Miroku. You're going to come live with us okay. We will take care of you and love you. You will get to spend as much time as you want with InuYasha and Sesshomaru. It will be fun."

"I can't." Miroku wanted to, but he still stepped back. At that moment, he almost agreed, but if he did, he would leave his mother behind. "I can't leave mama." He bent down, picking up the supplies he had dropped, and hugging them to his chest. "She needs me."

"Baby boy." The tears ran down her cheeks, and Miroku reached out, wiping them away.

"I'll be okay. You'll see," He smiled at her, and she let out a sob, covering her mouth. Touga knelt beside her, his face grim as he grabbed Miroku's hand. The cop stayed behind, making sure Mattaki didn't try anything funny.

"Miroku, you're going to come live with us, okay. It's what your mother would want." Touga looked to his wife, and then back to the eight-year-old child in front of him. He was still a boy, and yet so mature. "Your mother, she died, Miroku. She's not coming back."

Miroku gasped, opening his eyes as the nightmare swarmed in his mind. Nightmare? More like memory in dream form. Sitting up, he rubbed his face, thinking on the dream once more. He had suffered from these nightmares since he was a child. It never failed.

He rubbed his hands over his face, trying to wipe away the feeling of grief and dread that always came with these dream memories. After he was taking from his home, Touga and Izayoi had adopted him. The paper Touga had forced Mattaki to sign was for Mattaki to give away all of his rights of Miroku to Touga and Izayoi.

Miroku's life changed drastically after that. His days were filled with laughter and playing. The things any eight-year-old child should be doing. He was happy and loved, all that he had ever wanted. However, his childhood would never leave him, nor did he want it to. He used his past to strive to make the world a better place for women. It was his goal in life.

"Are you okay?" The naked woman beside him rolled over, blinking open her eyes to look at him. He forgot about her.

"As if there could be anything wrong with such a beautiful woman in my bed." He smiled, and then stood, making sure the woman got an excellent view of his naked body. He quickly dressed, and then looked back to the girl whose name he couldn't remember. Had she even given it? "I'll give you some privacy so you can dress. Do you need a ride home?"

"Nope." She popped the P and sat up stretching. "I drove here last night. My car should still be in the parking lot."

"Good. Be safe out there." He winked at her, and then grabbed his wallet, shoving it in his back pocket. Grabbing his keys off of the dresser, he made his way out of the apartment above the club and went downstairs.

Safe Haven.

He always took a moment to look at it, making sure everything was as it was supposed to be. When he grew, he worked up the courage to ask Touga what had happened to his mother. It turns out because his father was an alcoholic, she had to work to provide for her son. However, most of her money went to booze for the worthless old man, so she became a stripper. She made enough money to pay bills and support a bad habit.

Stripping was as dangerous as they all say. Eventually, it led to her death. She had been propositioned to go home with one of the guests at the strip club, and she had agreed. However, that man had become obsessed and wouldn't leave his mother alone. When he propositioned her again, she turned him down. He didn't take kindly to that and forced her into an alley. There he raped her and then forced so much heroin into her veins that she overdosed. When they found her body, the male was a few feet away, also dead. He had shot up immediately after her, using the same needle and overdosing as well.

Learning of his mother's past, knowing that she left a job as a stripper just to got home and be beaten by her husband, it put motivation in Miroku. Once he graduated high school, he borrowed money from InuYasha, his best friend, and opened up Safe Haven.

A strip club.

As Ironic as it was, Miroku knew most women who stripped were desperate. So, he provided a safe place for the women to dance, make a decent amount of money, and return home safely. He had rooms built in the back so if there was a homeless woman, she had a place to stay. Drugs were not allowed, touching was not allowed, propositions of the women were not allowed. The rules were clear. Do not jeopardize the girls he hired.

Most he found in horrible situations. He would offer them a place to stay for free as long as they worked for him. It sounded horrible, but it wasn't. he paid the girls, they got to keep their tips, and he helped them to get back on her feet again so they can move up in their life. Many women had come into his doors at the bottom but leave at the top.

His friends even helped. InuYasha would hold free seminars for the girls. He was a self-defense teacher, and he taught any girls that Miroku brought in. Sesshomaru and his law partner, Naraku, were lawyers. They made sure Miroku's business was legal, but also helped the girls free of charge should they need any legal services. Sesshomaru took it a step farther, offering his help with teaching the girls how to make a resume and ace any of their job interviews.

Any woman who stepped through Safe Haven's door had the help to better herself and her life.

That was Miroku's goal in life. Help any woman he could so they didn't suffer as his mother did. So far, he was succeeding. There had only been one girl he hadn't been able to save, and that was because she killed herself. She never gave Miroku or Safe Haven a chance.

So stuck in thought, Miroku hadn't realized he had made his way to his care and driven to InuYasha's dojo. He sighed, leaning his head back for a second. He was so tired. He only slept a few hours a day. He was up all night with the club, and the nightmares didn't allow him to sleep very long.

Pushing himself to his feet, he exited his car and made his way into the Dojo. InuYasha was instructed a small twig of a kid the proper positioning of his feet. "Hey, Shippo." Miroku waved, and the kid waved back, not breaking his concentration. Shippo was being bullied. InuYasha's classes were his way to try and stop that. If he could defend himself, hopefully, the bullies will leave him alone.

"Didn't sleep again, huh." InuYasha crossed his arms, glancing at the tired male beside him. "I told you, ya need to talk to someone about that shit. You hold it all in and expect it to go away on its own."

"I don't talk about the past, I use it." Miroku rubbed the back of his neck, rolling his shoulders. "It's my motivation, you know this. Figured I'd come to help you if you need it."

"Woke up to a woman in your bed, didn't you? You need an excuse while she leaves." InuYasha scoffed, rolling his eyes as Miroku turned his head away to hide his flushed cheeks. Before either one could remark on that, the chime rang, alerting them to someone coming in.

Long black hair to her waist, one blue eye, the other brown, Miroku's breath was caught in his lungs. She was beautiful but damaged. Her hands were bandaged up, red from blood in a few areas. She was hunched over herself, eyes darting around. She was scared, constantly looking over her shoulder.

She stopped when she saw them, eyes wide in shock. She took a step back, and then spun on her heel, running out of the dojo. Miroku cursed and moved after her. He didn't go too fast because he didn't want to scare her even more, but he knew she needed help.

However, when he made it outside, she was gone. No trace of her at all. Looking up to the thick clouds, he hoped she had a home to return to. It was cold out, and soon the snow that had been threatening for the last few days would fall. With another tired sigh, he made his way back into the Dojo. He needed to find something to do so he could keep his mind busy. He didn't want to think anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome nibbled at the corndog in her hand. Her stomach was churning, and the thought of eating didn't sit well with her. Still, she forced herself to take a bite, knowing her body needed some sort of sustenance. It was cold now, her body shivering, but she had nothing more than a thin long sleeve shirt, and a pair of worn jeans. She wasn't complaining, because at least she had shoes. The people she had seen these past few days sometimes didn't even have that.

She winced as she gripped the corndog, her hands paining her. They still hurt. Even after all of these weeks, they just wouldn't seem to heal. Many things about her weren't healing. She looked out to the crowd around her.

She wasn't blind. She could see the wide berth everyone gave her. They either thought she would beg for money, try to steal from them, or she just smelled that bad. She didn't blame them. She used to do the same thing whenever she encountered a homeless person. She would throw them coins, or whatever change she had, but then scurry away. She was a horrible person.

Now she knew how it felt. No, she wasn't angry that people treated her the way they did, but it hurt. She was human too. She was a person, she had emotions, just like everybody else did. Looking back to her half-eaten corndog, she blinked away the tears. As cold as it was, they may freeze to her cheeks. That was the last thing she needed.

She was an idiot. At least sometimes she thought she was. Right now, her mind was degrading her, telling her she should have stayed. The truth was, if she had stayed, she would be dead. He would have killed her on the spot, but at least she wouldn't be cold and hungry.

The other part of her, the more silent part said she was strong. She escaped something many people wouldn't have. She fought back and made an escape. She was homeless now, her money gone, and she was forced to survive on the kindness of others. But she was alive, and she was free.

She missed being a teenager. That was when life was easy. Her only worry was schoolwork and making sure she graduated. However, that all changed. The moment she graduated; her mother told her the shrine was in debt. So much, they couldn't afford to pay it off. She had come up with a plan. If Kagome married, their debts would be paid.

Her mother made it sound amazing, begged and pleaded. In truth, it was all simple manipulation. Kagome learned that the hard way. She agreed to marry Kouga, thinking it was going to be perfect. There was the added bonus that she was helping out her family, which was something Kagome always wanted to do. As promised, Kouga paid her mother's debts, but the moment they were married, everything changed.

Their wedding night was the worst of her life. She had been nervous, had asked that he grant her some time so she could shower and work through her nerves. She had just wanted a few hours, but he disagreed. He forced her, raped her, and then left her a sobbing mess.

She wanted to leave then, but she was stuck.

It was a few months into their marriage when he hit her for the first time. She had dropped a meal that she had prepared, and that meant she wouldn't have dinner ready in time. It was one backhanded slap, but he promised more if she didn't have dinner ready within an hour.

Slowly she learned. What to do, what not to do. Most times she could avoid his anger. As long as she did what he said, opened her legs when he wanted, and kept him happy, he left her alone. One night, about two years into their marriage, nothing she did worked.

She had become pregnant. Kouga wasn't happy. He beat her so badly she couldn't walk, and only when she began to bleed between her legs, did he stop. She miscarried. He hadn't even taken her to the hospital, just called her mother to handle the mess.

Kagome had hoped her mother would help her to escape. What mother wouldn't when they find their daughter in the abusive mess that Kagome was. Unable to move, sobbing over her lost baby. the real betrayal came when Kagome's mother told her to suck it up. She cleaned up Kagome, helped her into the bed, and then told Kagome that this was life. If Kagome wanted to keep Kouga happy, then she needed to make sure she didn't get pregnant. Kouga's word was law. It turns out, that Kouga could retract his money at any time if he wanted. It was enough of a threat for Kagome's mother to choose money over her daughter.

That had hurt more than Kouga's hands ever did.

For years, Kagome endured. She did whatever was needed to make sure Kouga was always happy. She couldn't always avoid getting a beating, but she did pretty well. Finally, something in her had snapped. She had found him in bed with another woman.

She didn't really care if he slept around. She wanted nothing to do with him, but it still angered her. Mostly because a male couldn't even look at her without him accusing her of cheating. It didn't matter if it wasn't her fault or not. If a guy looked of her of his own free will, then she was dolling herself up on purpose. At least that was how Kouga's mind worked.

When she had found him with that woman, she had been angered that he would make such a big deal about being possessive over her, but then he turned around and screw other people. She had slammed the door. That was it. It was the worst mistake of her life.

That one little door slam sent Kouga into a rage. He had literally tackled Kagome to the ground, yelling about killing her for the way she acted. She tried to get away, clawing at the floor, but it was useless. He was much stronger than her.

The woman had left in her fear, sparing a single glance at Kagome before she hightailed it out of there. She left Kagome alone to deal with a crazed Kouga. At that moment she really had feared for her life. Kouga didn't seem to want to stop until she was killed. Whatever had snapped in her to cause her to slam the door, snapped again.

She fought back. She kneed him in the groin, opened the oven, and grabbed the hot cast iron skillet that she had been baking dinner with. She hadn't felt the pain on her hands, she just felt as it connected with Kouga's face, and sent him to the ground.

He was knocked unconscious, but she didn't hesitate. She took whatever money he had in his wallet, grabbed her own wallet, leaving behind her purse, put on her shoes, and ran. She had made it onto a bus, and it was only then that she began to feel the pain. It was agonizing. She hadn't been able to move her fingers at all, plus her body ached all over from Kouga beating. She was a mess, and it didn't even bother her when she started to sob. Let the other riders think what they wanted.

That was three weeks ago. She had moved across Japan, and tried to find a place to settle, but that hadn't happened. She had slept on the bus, and while she did, someone picked her pocket, stole her cash, and left her wallet open in her lap. She took out her I.D. and threw the wallet away.

A kind woman had noticed her hands and offered her bandages, but Kagome still couldn't care for her wounds as she should. Her bruises were yellow now, almost gone, but her hands, they were oozing puss. They were infected, and she knew that was apart of what was making her stomach upset. Health care wasn't free, and she couldn't afford a doctor. An emergency room, while they would treat her for without payment upfront, could potentially leave a trail. If Kouga tried to look for her, she didn't want him to be able to find her.

"You hear about the club Safe Haven?" A male walking past spoke louder, getting quite a few glares from others. "It's a strip club. Has a shit ton of rules, but those bitches are nice."

"I've heard of it. I heard it's like an outreach program. The owner helps the women get on their feet." The second male shrugged his shoulders, not really having any interest in the conversation.

"I don't care about that. Not as long as I get to see some titties."

Kagome watched them walk away and then turned back to her corndog. Safe Haven. A strip club that helped girls get on their feet. Kagome looked down at her body, surprised that she was actually thinking about. She was becoming desperate.

Then reality struck her, and she scoffed. It didn't matter what her body looked like. Kouga told her she was flat and had nothing to offer, but it was a moot point. She was terrified of men. She had tried to go to a self-defense dojo, was going to beg for lessons, but one look at the two males in there, and she couldn't. She had turned and ran, then hid behind a dumpster until the male that had come after her left. He had kind blue eyes, that she remembered, but it didn't matter. He was a male, and she didn't trust him.

If she couldn't handle speaking to a male about self-defense classes, she couldn't dance for them.

She stood, tearing the stick from her corn dog. The stick went into the trash as she passed it, the corndog went to a stray that she saw occasionally. He was always nice, and she hoped one day the dog found a home. Walking, she kept her eyes open, looking for a place to sleep for the night. It was going to be a cold and long night, and she needed to prepare for it as much as possible.

…

Miroku weaved around the guest in his club, making small conversation as he greeted as many as he could. He was friendly and flirty, but it was all a show. He was working, walking around the strip club and making sure no one was breaking any of his rules. If they did, they were booted and banned.

Kohaku, his bartender's younger brother was doing the same. He was young, only eighteen, but Miroku had decided to help him out when he helped out Sango. Now both were on their feet and a permeant fixture to Safe Haven.

Making his way to the bar, Miroku scooted into a stool, motioning Sango to give him a glass of soda. Miroku didn't drink. He refused to touch the stuff, and Sango knew that. She placed the glass in front of him, and he sipped at it, looking around the club from this position.

"Any sign of trouble?" Sango twirled a bottle of vodka in her hand, quickly pouring three shots before sliding them to a female at the end of the bar. She had learned her bartending skills from Miroku, who had taught himself when he opened Safe Haven. "I've been watching sleaze ball over there. He's been trying to get handsy with Kikyou. She has already stopped him twice."

"Aside from that, no." Miroku stood, pushing his glass to Sango. She would set it aside for him until he came back. Pulling out his phone, he texted Kohaku, waiting on the boy to show up. Kohaku had learned self-defense from InuYasha, just as Miroku had. It came in handy when it was time to throw out someone who broke the rules.

"You ever find that girl?" InuYasha had told Sango about the woman that had come into the Dojo. Miroku had tried to look for her after she ran away, but there had been no such luck. Earlier today, before the bar opened, he had gone out again. It had started to snow, and for some reason, he couldn't get her off of his mind.

He sighed, twisting his head to crack his neck. "No. It is probable that she has moved on to another town." Kohaku showed up then, and Miroku pointed to the guy who was once again trying to touch Kikyou. Kohaku nodded, and together, they removed the man and added him to the banned list.

So much of him wished he could find that terrified little woman and get her into Safe Haven. He wanted to know she was okay, that she was safe, but he couldn't find her. At this rate, he didn't think he ever would.


	3. Chapter 3

I have decided to promote myself as an author. I'm not really sure if anything will come of it, but I am currently writing a book on top of writing my fanfictions. I have a Facebook page set up right now. If you follow this page, you will be able to receive previews for next week's chapters, and then every chapter after that. I will also have a question-and-answer post occasionally. As long as it does not contain a spoiler, I will personally answer any questions you have. I would also hold polls on which story idea I work with next and the pairing. Basically, it would be a way to get everyone more involved. With that being said, if you wish to go and check out my Facebook page, go to PatriciaCMathena and look it up. Right now there is nothing there, but once I start getting followers, I will become more active. I hope you all enjoy this update.

Chapter 3

Miroku wrapped the towel around his waist, stretching his back with a roll of his shoulders. The hot shower had helped to relive some of the tension tightening his muscles, but not by much. He didn't know why he was so tense, more so than normal.

He chuckled as he brushed his teeth. He knew exactly why he was tense. He was still worried about that woman. It had been a week since she made her way into the dojo. He looked for her every day but didn't manage to find her. It was like she had vanished without a trace.

He didn't know why he was so worried about the female. He made it his life ambition to help women, but he wasn't naive. He knew he couldn't help them all. He was just one man, surrounded by a world of evil. He could only touch so many lives.

Still, something about that woman wouldn't leave him alone. It was as if he _needed _to save her. He had never prioritized the woman, deeming they all needed help equally. That wasn't the case this time. While he wouldn't throw any of the women he was currently helping on the street, he knew he would help the blue and brown-eyed beauty as much as she needed. There would be no saying no to her.

He just didn't understand _why._

It was foolish, he knew. He didn't even know where the woman was. If she was running, she could be long gone by now. It was very likely that he would never see her again, and yet, he still couldn't stop. He closed his eyes for a moment, holding himself up by the counter as he leaned over. He had to stop. There had to be some way to get that woman out of his thoughts. If he didn't, he wasn't sure he would remain sane.

He jumped, startled as his phone rang. Making his way out of the bathroom and to the bedroom, he grabbed his phone, unplugged it and answered the call, placing it on speakerphone. It was Izayoi, most likely calling to check on him as she did for all of her children.

"Miroku." Her voice was as tender as it always was, and it put a small smile on his face. "I haven't heard from you in a while."

"Two days, Izayoi. We spoke the day before last." He chuckled, dropping his towel, and pulling on a pair of boxers.

"That is too long. A lot could have happened in that time, you know. Besides, you know I need to check up on my boys." Her voice was light, and he rolled his eyes playfully. She was fishing for something, he could tell. Luckily, he didn't have to wait for long before she asked. "So, InuYasha tells me you have become obsessed with a girl."

"I am not obsessed, and InuYasha needs to learn to keep his mouth shut." Miroku threw his phone to the bed as he walked past, opening up his closet to get dressed. He was hungry. He couldn't cook to save his life, so that meant he was going out to eat for breakfast.

"You have gone out to look for her every day. Dear, I would say you are obsessed. Have you found her?" Miroku sat on his bed, pants on and shirt in his hand. He couldn't lie to Izayoi. She was the best mother he ever had. That also meant nothing got past her. If he lied, she would know.

"No. I have searched all the usual places someone would be around the Dojo, but I haven't had any luck." Sitting up straight, he pulled the shirt over his head. "I'll have you know, just because I have been looking for her every day, doesn't mean I am obsessed. I just want to help her like all the other girls."

Didn't he just tell himself he wasn't going to lie to her? "Your lying, Miroku. It's okay to want to help, but I don't want you to beat yourself up over a lost cause. You have helped so many women already, and I don't want this one to ruin what you have created."

"It won't. I think she is gone anyway. Even if she was still in town, finding her will be impossible. There are too many people." He sighed again. He just woke up not too long ago and he already lost count of how many times he had sighed.

"You sound tired, Miroku. Are you still not sleeping at night?" Now cue the worried mother. "I told you, you need to talk to someone about your nightmares. You should be able to sleep more than you are."

"Memories, Izayoi. They aren't nightmares, but memories. No amount of talking is going to make them disappear." He stood, grabbing his wallet and keys. Both went into his pocket as he made his way out of the apartment and downstairs.

"Memories or nightmares, they shouldn't still be bothering you. Not like this." He took the phone off of the speaker when he got outside, pressing it to his ear.

"I am fine. I promise." He weaved through the crowds, making his way to his favorite restaurant that was just down the street. He noted the snow on the ground and pulled his jacket around him tighter. Again, he thought of that woman but pushed the thought away.

"I hope so. Will you be by tonight for our family dinner?" Izayoi sounded hopeful, and once again Miroku smiled.

"Yes. I never miss it." Sitting down at a booth, Miroku quickly finished the call, hanging up as they both said goodbye. He ordered his food, deciding to try something different. Maybe something different will get his mind off of that woman. As if food would be the cure-all.

He ate in silence, not noticing when the waitress flirted with him. He was stuck in thought, still thinking about that woman. He ate in a daze, not really tasting the food. When he was finished, he packed up his leftovers, and paid, leaving a generous tip.

It was while he was walking back, two alleyways from Safe Haven that he heard a deep, thick cough. Whoever it belonged to was sick. They would need help immediately, but most likely wouldn't seek it. He looked down the dark alleyway, unable to see anyone directly.

"Hello." He took a single step, pausing to wait for a reply. "I have food and money if you want it."

Once again, he didn't receive a reply, so he cautiously walked to the cough. Homeless people could become territorial. He didn't want to overstep his boundaries. Still, he kept going, moving his way back until he reached the end of it. What he saw made him drop the food right there at his feet.

It was the woman. She was curled into a ball, shivering from the cold as she coughed roughly. She was the one that was sick, and the fear that filled him at that moment would remain in his memories for the rest of his life.

Quickly he took off his jacket, threw it over her before he picked her up and held her to him. She groaned from the movement but gave no other reaction. Running carefully so he didn't trip on the snow or ice, he went straight to his car. He struggled to get out his keys but managed to somehow, unlocking his door and placing the girl gently in his back seat.

He moved around quickly, getting into the driver seat, and flooring it to the hospital. He made it there in record time, sliding into a parking spot and getting Kagome to the nurses. He explained that he found her and was willing to claim her as his responsible party. By doing so, any financial obligations went to him.

He could only watch as Kagome was wheeled away. For three hours he sat in the waiting room, his knee bouncing with a nervous energy. Every scenario that could happen tumbled through his mind at lightning speed, and he didn't like any of them.

They all ended badly, and that wasn't how he wanted to think of her. He had at least learned her name. It was Kagome. As beautiful as she was. The nurses had found her I.D. in her pocket and let him know since he had claimed her.

It seemed like an eternity before he was finally called back to a room. When he walked in, he saw Kagome laying almost lifelessly on a bed. She was asleep, machines hooked up to her. She had new bandages on her hands, oxygen going to her nose through a tube, and a monitor so they could keep an eye on her heart rate.

He walked up to her, looking her over with curious eyes. She was married, or at least once was. There was still a discoloration on her finger from where a ring once sat. He reached out, a sudden urge pushing him to grab her hand. He stopped just before he did, clenched his hand into a fist and then pulled back. He never touched the women he wanted to help. They were damaged, healing, and he wouldn't push himself on anyone in any way.

The door to her room opened, and he turned around, seeing a doctor standing there. She smiled at him, a clipboard in her hands. "You are Miroku? Are you sure you wish to be her responsible party?" Kagome was an adult, however, because she was homeless, the doctors were willing to let someone claim her if they wanted. At least until Kagome was awake to make her own decisions.

"Yes. Everything will go through me." He turned to the doctor, waiting patiently for her to start speaking. He needed to know what was wrong with the woman he had been searching for.

"Good. Well, then. Her biggest concern is pneumonia. Her lungs are filled with fluid. Had it taken any longer to get her here, she would be in a more dire circumstance. As it is, it is still bad enough to have me worried. She is on antibiotics. Multiples, once that is inserted through her I.V. and one that is inserted through steam and a nebulizer" The doctor flipped a page on her chart, not noticing as Miroku sat down.

"On top of that, she had multiple wounds. The worst that of her hands. It was some kind of burn. They had gotten infected, and for some time. The infection is in her bloodstream. Another thing to worry about, that alone could kill her. She is on more antibiotics for that. She had healing bruises, many old scars and what appears to be several broken bones that had healed some time ago. It all suggests abuse of some kind."

"Will she live?" Miroku was looking at Kagome, something in his chest hurting at the thought of the woman dying.

"That is up to her. We will do everything on our part, but it will be up to her on whether she lives or not." The doctor gave him a grim look, and Miroku knew she didn't think Kagome would live. "I will leave you alone to process this."

Miroku nodded, still not taking his gaze off of the woman. She could die, and that wasn't sitting well with him. When he was alone, he pulled out his phone, calling InuYasha. When his friend answered, he didn't give him time to speak. "InuYasha, I found her. It's bad. It's really bad."


	4. Chapter 4

**I am starting to think my writing is going downhill and is no longer good. I am barely getting any reviews. I post up four chapters every Monday and get less than ten reviews for all of those chapters combined. If I am doing badly, let me know. I also wonder if anyone is reading my authors notes, or if I have no readers left. So, this time, I am putting it in bold caps, hoping to get your attention. A lot of time goes into outlining and writing these chapters. I would appreciate a little feedback if at all possible. **

…**Copy and pasted from the last chapter. Keep in mind, I am doing this as a way to interact with any fans that I may have...**

_**I have decided to promote myself as an author. I'm not really sure if anything will come of it, but I am currently writing a book on top of writing my fanfictions. I have a Facebook page set up right now. If you follow this page, you will be able to receive previews for next week's chapters, and then every chapter after that. I will also have a question-and-answer post occasionally. As long as it does not contain a spoiler, I will personally answer any questions you have. I would also hold polls on which story idea I work with next and the pairing. Basically, it would be a way to get everyone more involved. With that being said, if you wish to go and check out my Facebook page, go to PatriciaCMathena and look it up.**_

**I'm not going to keep bugging all of you about this, so you won't see it again after this chapter. I'm not even sure I will continue to do authors notes. I just wanted to make sure it was at least seen. As always, I hope you all enjoy this update, and I will see you next Monday. **

Chapter 4

Kagome squeezed her eyes tightly shut, then blinked them open. Pain radiated throughout her head as a bright light seemed to sear her eyes. Opening them took time, a little wider with each blink. Her chest still hurt, her lungs aching with each breath, but it wasn't as bad as it had been before.

Finally opening her eyes fully, she spotted the lights on the ceiling, her mind knowing exactly where she was. She was in a hospital. She had seen enough of those in the past few years. Closing her eyes again, she let out a soft breath.

She had been sick. She hadn't been able to hold down any food but was starving. Her body never seemed to stop shivering and yet she had been burning up. It was an exhausting experience, one that she thought she wouldn't make it out of.

She thought she was going to die. For a moment, she wished for it.

Death would have been easier.

It seemed though, that it wasn't her time. Somehow, she ended up in the hospital, and they had taken care of her. She hated to see or even think of those hospital bills. They were going to drown her in debts that she could afford to pay. Opening her eyes again, she swallowed, looking for something to drink. She was so thirsty. Embarrassingly, her stomach growled, reminding her that she hadn't had a real meal in some time.

Finding no drink, she tried to sit up, grunting as she fell back to the bed. She was still too weak. She may be feeling better, but her body was dragged down from being sick and living on the streets for the time she did.

Soon, she would be right back out there. She knew she could stay here for a few more days, but eventually, she was going to be discharged. When that happened, she would have to brave the cold winter air once more. It wouldn't be long when she was brought right back to the hospital, sick once again.

She let her head fall to the side, once more wishing she had just died. All thoughts of a death she long for froze when she saw a man in her room. He was asleep in an uncomfortable chair, hunched over and leaning back at the same time. She had no idea how he was able to sleep like that. The chair itself was ramrod straight and looked to be as hard as a rock. He must be tired. It was the only way anyone would be able to sleep in that kind of painful position.

For a moment, she thought about waking him. He was clearly in the wrong room, but he looked to be sleeping peacefully and she had the feeling that didn't happen often, so she let him go. He couldn't hurt her if he was asleep. Somehow, she recognized him. He was the man at the dojo, the one that had come after her.

Why was he here now? What did he want from her?

The door to her room opened, a nurse walking in. She stopped for a moment, surprised to see Kagome awake. She smiled largely when that shock wore off and made her way over. "I'm glad to see you awake. It's been a while. Over a week."

Kagome stayed silent, watching everything the nurse did. She pulled out an arm cuff, wrapping it around Kagome's slender arm. She had lost a lot of weight, too much in a short amount of time. The nurse kept talking, filling the silence with her voice. "You're lucky he brought you in when he did. He saved your life."

Kagome looked back at the man. He was still asleep, his face scrunched up as he dreamed. "Who is he? How did he find me?"

The nurse hesitated for a moment, surprised that Kagome didn't who he was. She smiled again, catching herself. "His name is Miroku. If you were to be found by anyone, you would want it to be him. He helps women get on their feet. I know, because I was there once. It was about three years ago. He found me and took me in. Without him and the others, I never would have thought to go to nursing school. I'm still in school now, but I make enough money to live a decent life. I would probably be dead, or still on the streets if it wasn't for him."

"What does he do?"

"You don't know?" The nurse looked at her, motioning for Kagome to open her mouth so she could get her temperature taken. "He owns a place called Safe Haven. It is literally what it's called, a save haven for girls who have nowhere to go. He gives you a job, gives you a room if you need it, and over time he and his friends help you to better your lives. He is someone you can trust. I have no doubt in my heart about that. As for how he found you, you would have to ask him. He comes to see you every day."

"He does? Why?" It didn't make sense. It confused Kagome. Why would he care? Why bring her to the hospital or come see her every day. He didn't know her. She couldn't pay him back. He owns that strip club, the own she overheard those men talking about. There was no way she could work for him. She didn't have the body, and then there was her fear of men. She could be in the same room with them, but the moment they tried to touch her or crowded around her, she lost it.

"Another question you would have to ask him." The nurse shrugged, finishing with her vital check. "I'll tell the doctor you are awake. She will come in and ask some questions, and if she agrees we can get you something to drink and eat."

The nurse left, leaving Kagome to look at the man. He was handsome, she could admit that. Dark hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail. A chiseled jaw, hard and yet soft. His lips were full, his nose place perfectly between his eyes. She remembered how kind his eyes had been that day. Would they still look the same?

She couldn't really see much more about his body. Other than his shoulders, broad but symmetrical with his torso, the rest of him was covered with a blanket. She couldn't help but to once again wonder why he was here. What did he want from her?

His phone rang suddenly with a shrill ringtone, causing her to jump. He startled awake, rubbing his face as he sat up with a groan. Eyes still half-closed, he reached into his pocket, pulling out a phone and pressing it to his ear. "What do you want, InuYasha.?"

She could barely make out a voice on the other end, though she didn't really try to listen. It was none of her business. Besides she was mildly curious how long it would take him to realize she was awake.

Rubbing his face, he perched his phone to his ear with his shoulder and then sat up, grabbing a water bottle off the floor. "No. I come back to the club every night, tonight won't be any different." He took a sip of his water, rolling his eyes at something the other person said. As he did, he noticed her awake and looking at him. The shock caused him to spit out his water making it dribble down his chin and onto his chest. "Shut up. I'll call you back."

"They have napkins." She pointed to the sink in her room and then motioned towards his now damp shirt. He flushed, and for the first time in a while, she felt her lips tilt in a smirk.

"Yes, well, let's not tell anyone else about that. I would never live it down." He got up, going to the napkins she had mentioned and dabbed at his mouth and shirt. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Your name is Miroku?" His hand paused for a moment and he looked at her curiously. It was her turn to blush as she realized she made herself seem like a stalker. "The nurse told me."

"Celia." He smiled, thoughts seeming to go inward. "She was always bright. I am glad to see she is still doing well. Yes, I am Miroku and you are Kagome." He reached into his pocket, pulling out an I.D. card. "It was the only possession you had on you." He went to hand it to her, noticing how she tensed visibly as he drew closer.

His smile faltered for a second, but it was back instantly. He moved over to the table beside her bed, setting her identification card there, and moved back over to his seat, plopping down in it. "I am glad you are feeling better. Did Celia tell you what was wrong?" When Kagome shook her head, he scowled. "That's strange. She must have been waiting for the doctor to do it. You have pneumonia. Your hands we're infected and that got into your bloodstream, and you had multiple bruises over your body."

"I've never had pneumonia before. Bronchitis, yes, but nothing more severe." She was looking at her feet, thinking. She didn't notice how his eyebrows furrowed. He picked up on the fact that she didn't react to the news of the infection or anything else. That had been nothing new to her.

"Well, you are awake. Your voice sounds hoarse, but you are better. That is good news."

"Why are you here? What do you want from me?" His eyes widened at her blunt question. He hadn't expected her to come right out and ask, but she wasn't going to let herself get dragged into anything again. He may seem sweet and charming, but that could all be a façade. Getting to the truth now was better.

"I was walking home from breakfast when I found you. I heard your cough. I brought you here because I couldn't just leave you there to die. I'm here now because I assumed you had no one and figured it would be nice to not wake up alone." It wasn't a lie. He omitted a few things, like the fact he couldn't leave her alone, but she didn't need to know that. "As far as me wanting something from you, I don't want anything. Aside from you being healthy. I didn't bring you to the hospital expecting something in return."

She didn't say anything, rather, she chose to study him. He seemed to be telling the truth, and while she couldn't explain it, she felt safe with him. It wasn't a feeling she would trust. You were never safe from the cruel world, and it would always find a way to remind her of that.

"I do have an offer for you if you want it." His smile was back, and she looked at him cautiously, waiting on him to speak. "I own Safe Haven, a club-"

"Strip club." Kagome interrupted with a raised eyebrow. He just looked at her, waiting to see what her reaction would be to such news. Not everyone was okay with an establishment that encourages women to undress and dance. "I overheard two men talking about it once."

"I see. Yes, it is a strip club. Many people will look down on it, but my goals are to help women as much as possible. I am not rich and cannot afford to hand out money to every woman that passes me by. Stripping brings in a lot of money, and the women earn it themselves. I never force them to work, the choice is there's. If they desire to turn my offer down, I give them what I can and then move on. The same applies to you."

"I can't. I can't stand to be…." She trailed off, wondering if she could even mention it.

"Touched. You don't like to be touched." His smile was sad as he looked to the floor. He had picked up on that when she reacted to him trying to hand over her I.D. "You aren't the first woman who has worked for me that is like that, Kagome. I have rules for anyone who enters Safe Haven. No touching is one of them. It isn't allowed, not even slip-ups. If a person breaks those rules, they are thrown out and banned. I also never said you had to strip."

She gave him a confused look, and he chuckled, leaning back. "There are plenty of other things that need to be done to run a bar. If you agree, I will give you a room. It's free. You will be out of the cold and have somewhere safe to sleep. You will be paid, with benefits. I don't think I can make it sound any better. So, what do you say?"

She looked at him for a moment, noticing the way he seemed to be anxious. He was hoping she would agree, but she still didn't understand why. This couldn't be just because he wanted to help out a "stray". Still, she couldn't argue that he had made it sound really good. What he offered was more than most minimum wage jobs. So, she nodded, and she swore his smile was brighter than the lights had been when she opened her eyes a few minutes prior.


	5. Chapter 5

I want to take the time to thank everyone for your reviews. They meant a lot to me, and I am glad to be reminded that I have so many readers. Thank you so much. For those of you who read Changed Body, Changed Heart, I have some bad news. I am going to be taking a break from it. I have been struggling with writing that story and I have officially hit a roadblock. I will finish it and will still be working on it. I am just not going to post it at the moment. I would rather take the time to work through this roadblock and give you quality chapters than force it and give you crap. I hope you all understand. I will still post the other three, and if you would like, I can post a new Sesshomaru and Kagome story in its place. Let me know if that is something you would be interested in. I hope you enjoy and stay safe and healthy.

Chapter 5

Kagome grumbled, picking out a set of blankets from beside the sink. When she didn't find what she was looking for, she set them back down and looked around the room in annoyance. She was supposed to be getting discharged soon. The problem with that was she couldn't find her clothes.

They were nowhere to be seen.

She asked the nurse, but she said she wasn't sure since she hadn't been on shift when Kagome was brought in. When Kagome had asked if the nurse could find out, she was brushed off, getting told they were probably ruined anyway. Yes, they were ruined. They smelled, were covered in dirt and had holes all in them. It didn't matter. It was the only clothes Kagome had.

If she didn't find them, she would be forced to go out in a hospital gown. She didn't even have panties or a bra. It was so embarrassing. Plopping herself back on her bed, she looked out the window. It was snowing. It would be cold, and she was dressed worse now than she had been before.

"Morning." Miroku walked in, a bag over his shoulder, two coffees in a tray. He set the items down after pushing the blankets out of the way. She had been in the hospital another week since she woke. He came every day, mostly in the morning, to see her. She still didn't understand it.

"Don't you ever sleep?" Kagome stood, keeping her distance from him. He may have been nice, but she still didn't trust him. She had trusted Kouga, and then the other shoe dropped. She would be prepared this time.

"A few hours a night." It was early morning. The club would have shut down now more than a few hours ago. She didn't say anything else but looked towards the coffee. It was another thing Miroku had started doing. Anytime he came, he brought her a cup. It turned out they liked their coffee the same way, which meant he had a lucky guess on what she liked. She didn't tell him that though.

"Here." He grabbed one of the steaming drinks and set it on the sink on the opposite side of him. He didn't move from his spot, turning his attention to the bag. Kagome looked at the drink for a moment. If she were to grab it, she would be closer to Miroku than she had ever been before.

Her eyes flicked between the drink and the man who wasn't paying her any attention. She knew he was waiting on her to move, he was giving her space, respecting her boundaries. A man who went through all that trouble couldn't be that bad could he?

Cautiously she stepped up to the sink, grabbing the warm coffee. Miroku made sure not to move any closer to her, but she could see his soft smile as she took a sip of the liquid warmth. She jumped slightly when he spoke suddenly.

"These are yours." He pushed over a pile of clothing to her, and her eyes widened. "When you were brought in, the doctor told me they threw your clothes away. I had my bartender going shopping for you, so if they aren't your style, blame her."

Kagome gently fingered the clothing. She noticed all the price tags had been removed, but she recognized the brand. It wasn't rich clothing, but they weren't cheap either. A single shirt could go for around forty dollars. She shook her head, pulling her hand back to rest above her heart. "I can't afford these, and I can't pay you back."

"I never asked you to. They are yours." He scowled for a moment, wondering if she was going to refuse the clothing on principle. "It is cold out there. These will keep you warm. When you get your first paycheck, you can start buying your own things, but for now, let me help you please."

She was silent for a moment, but finally, she reached out and grabbed the clothing, holding them to her chest. "Thank you." She turned, darting into the bathroom, and slamming the door behind her. Tears were threatening to fall, but she blinked them away.

He couldn't be that kind, could he? There had to be more to him, nobody did what he was doing for no reason. There had to be some sort of motivation, something that caused his heart to be as big as it was. What scared her was that this was all an act. He could be doing this to gain her trust, just to turn on her. She couldn't trust him. She couldn't believe all of the generosity he had until she knew why he was doing it. Was he really that good-hearted, or did he have an ulterior motive?

Shaking her head, she slapped her hands to her cheeks. She needed to think about this later. Right now, the hospital was waiting on her to leave. She quickly dressed, noting the size was perfect. His bartender had even got her panties and a bra, again a size that fit perfectly. When she walked out, she looked at him. "How did you know my size?"

He raised an eyebrow, setting a new pair of shoes on her bed. His smirk was playful, and when he looked at her, she regretted asking. "I own a strip club, remember. Knowing a woman's size is a part of the job description." She blushed, and he chuckled. "If you are hungry, we can stop somewhere and get something to eat on the way."

"A burger?" Her eyes were hopeful, shining with excitement at the thought. It didn't matter that it was eight in the morning, he would be finding her a burger just so the light wouldn't leave her eyes.

As promised, he took her to a little breakfast and lunch dinner. They had the burger she wanted, and she scarfed it down as if she hadn't eaten in weeks. Hospital food wasn't the best, he knew and watching the sheer enjoyment as she ate, made up for him having to drive out of his way.

After their brunch, he drove her to Safe Haven. She had been surprised to learn that she had been just a few blocks away from where she collapsed. He called it fate, she called it a coincidence. When he parked, she hurried to get out of the car. Being beside him in a closed space had been nerve-wracking and overwhelming.

He took no offense and moved on, holding the door to the club open for her. When she walked inside, she was greeted by another door with a chair beside it. Miroku pulled out a key and unlocked the door. "InuYasha is my bouncer. This is where he sits during our open hours. He collects the entry fee and makes sure no one that is banned gains entrance."

When he opened the door, they heard the sound of laughing, and he sighed shaking his head. It seemed the entire crew was here so they could meet Kagome. It didn't really surprise him. He had looked for her for so long and then went out of his way to see her while she was in the hospital. They were curious as to who it was that had him acting so abnormally. "It seems they have all come to greet you. I apologize in advance for InuYasha's mouth."

Kagome looked at him with confusion but pushed it away as she looked around the club. It was one of those high-end types. All white and shiny. The chairs were leather, the tables round and polished. You had to have money to come to this club. That must be how Miroku could afford to keep the club running and help the girls at the same time.

"Miroku, where the fuck ya been?" A male waved at them, and Miroku sighed again.

"InuYasha?" Kagome looked up to the guy who had saved her, and he smiled down at her with a nod. Now she knew why he had apologized in advance. Walking up to the rest of the group, Kagome shrank back as she saw them all looking at her.

"Kagome, this is the crew. They all play a part in helping the girls." He pointed to the tallest of the group, and Kagome had to look up to meet his eyes. "That is Sesshomaru. He's a lawyer and offers his services for any legal actions the girls may need."

Kagome instinctively grabbed the finger that used to hold her ring. Sesshomaru noticed, and nodded his head, but said nothing. He would wait until she came to him. Miroku hadn't noticed the exchange and kept going. "This is InuYasha, Sesshomaru's brother, you may remember him from the dojo you went to. He owns it. He holds weekly lessons here for the girls to learn self-defense. You will be welcome to join whenever you are comfortable."

Miroku moved on, pointing towards a young boy. "This is Kohaku. Sango's younger brother. He walks around the bar at night making sure no one is breaking the rules. If you notice any of the girls being hassled, or anything suspicious, you tell Kohaku or me and we will take care of it."

"This is Sango." Miroku pointed to the last person, the only other female. She waved at Kagome with a smile. Miroku continued his introduction. "She is my bartender, the one who picked out your clothing. You will be working under her."

"I can't bartend. I've never made a drink before in my life." Kagome shook her head, looking up at Miroku.

He shrugged his shoulders and glanced at Sango who was glaring at him. She already knew what he was going to say. "Doesn't matter. Sango didn't know either, not until I taught her. You know how much alcohol was wasted while she learned?" He shuddered playfully, and Sango flipped him off, making him laugh.

"Welcome to Safe Haven." Sango stepped forward, holding out her hand. Miroku opened his mouth to say something but stopped when Kagome grabbed Sango's hand without hesitation. It was a western greeting, but the easiest way to judge what a person can handle. By Sango offering her hand, they discovered that Kagome could be touched by women, just not men.

"Thanks." Kagome blushed and then stepped back, looking at all of the new faces.

"Your eyes natural?" InuYasha leaned forward, and Kagome backed up, looking down.

"I know their ugly, but yes."

"Ugly?" Miroku looked down at her flabbergasted. How could she ever think her eyes were ugly? They were unique and beautiful. He often found himself stuck in them.

"You blind too? They ain't fucking ugly, that's for damn sure." InuYasha leaned back, propping himself against the bar.

"A little respect, InuYasha." Sesshomaru's mouth was tight in a frown, and InuYasha waved him off. Sesshomaru's phone rang, and he pulled it out. "This is Naraku. He is probably calling me back into work." With a wave, he turned and left, making his way out.

"Well, then, would you like to see where you will be staying?" Miroku motioned to a hallway that seemed to be hidden. She hadn't even noticed it until he pointed it out. She nodded, then said her goodbyes to the others.

Following Miroku, he opened a door, and let her walk in. It was small, a single bed, dresser, and nightstand. A tv hung on the wall, and a door led to her own private bathroom, and another to a closet. On her bed was more clothing at least enough for a week.

"You can decorate it how you want. It does have a lock on the door." Miroku didn't come in the room, standing just outside in the hallway. "Kagura is the only other girl that lives here right now. She is two doors down. Tonight, you will just observe. It will do you good to see how everything works here while the club is open."

"Thank you, Miroku." Kagome didn't turn to him but looked at him over her shoulder. She would never be able to repay him for what he had done for her so far. He smiled at her, and then nodded, backing away. He left her alone so she could get used to her new home, and she was thankful. She had a lot to take in.


	6. Chapter 6

**It has been a long time, and I apologize for that. I am back now though. I have decided that I would no longer force myself to work on certain stories. I love all of my readers and the feedback you give, however, forcing myself to work on the stories you want only makes the story crap. I can't keep going against what my muse wants. I won't ever leave a story unfinished, but I may leave a story, and then come back to it at a later time. With that being said, I thank anyone who is still willing to read my stories. I hope this route will bring you better chapters and make writing easier for me. As always, Enjoy. **

Chapter 6

Kagome stood behind the bar, looking at everything with wide eyes. Sango already had everything prepared and had given Kagome a crash course. At first, Kagome did okay with pouring the shots, but the busier it got, the sloppier her pouring became.

She sucked. It was a simple truth. Especially when she compared herself to Sango who bartended with a flair Kagome had only seen in movies. She was able to twirl the bottles, throw them in the air, and catch them without spilling a drop. One thing Kagome noticed was that Sango loved it. She had fun bartending, and her smile never faltered.

A man slammed a hundred bill on the bar, startling Kagome. "Hey, Sango, get me a flaming caterpillar."

"Coming up." Sango moved over to Kagome, directing her towards the bar. "Can you pour me ten shots of vodka, please." Sango started pulling out glasses, not stopping until there were twenty. She grouped them into two sets, leaving only a small gap between them. Her pour was amazing and quick, going from one glass to the other. By the time she was finished, Kagome was only on her third glass. "Don't worry, you are doing great. You've spilled less than I did by this point."

"I still suck." Kagome continued pouring, not giving herself a chance to give up. She needed this job, and she wouldn't give Miroku a reason to fire her.

"You have to learn." Miroku was suddenly behind the bar, grabbing a glass and the nozzle for the coke, making himself a drink. He sipped at it, then set his glass aside for him to come back too later. "I promise, you are doing better than Sango did, and look at what she can do now."

Kagome turned back to the drinks, watching as Sango stacked the shots Kagome had made on top of the ones she made. She reached under the bar, grabbed a book of matches, and then lit one. Dropping it on the shot glasses, cheers went out as all twenty shots suddenly caught on fire. Kagome was amazed as grabby hands took a shot and drank it, flame and all.

"It's the burn apparently." Miroku smiled down at her, looking up as his name was called sweetly. Two girls, ones that were guests and not workers, were calling him. "And nature calls." He moved out from behind the bar, walking up to the girls. There was one on each side of him, his hands on their backside as they flirted.

"He's a pervert." Sango laughed at Kagome, making the younger woman close her mouth. "At least to any woman who isn't one of his girls." The bar cleared away a bit, only leaving behind a customer or two. Kagome helped Sango to wipe up any spilled liquor. "He sleeps with any woman who is willing as long as it isn't one of us."

"Why? I thought he was gay." She had no idea why she said that. Yes, the thought had crossed her mind, he had shown no reaction to any woman before now, so she had just assumed. She should have known better. The man owned a strip club.

Sango threw her head back with a loud laugh. Kagome flushed, pouting as she looked away. When Sango calmed, she wiped away her tears and gripped Kagome's shoulder. "I needed that laugh. I'm going to tell him you said that." She sobered, and then looked up to Miroku who had both women sitting in his lap. "We all have a story, Kagome. Including him. No one knows what his story is, but it's easy to see it's there. Whatever happened to him is the motivation behind this place. He doesn't try anything with us, because he knows we are broken. You can't be touched by any male. When I first came here, I was mean, getting into trouble and into fights. There was a girl once who whored herself out because she thought it was what she deserved. We have our past, something that haunts us that makes us do whatever we do. I don't know what happened to him, but it still haunts him. Sleeping with whatever woman that moves is his way of forgetting."

Kagome didn't say anything but looked towards Miroku. He had a smile on his face, but now that she was looking, she could see that it didn't reach his eyes. They were dull. They still held that friendly light that she always saw in them, but nothing else. "He's not happy."

"Nope. Though if you ask him, he is just fine." Sango shook her head, throwing the rag she had been using onto her shoulder. "I wish he could find a girl, someone to settle down with. Maybe then he would be happy. The man just has to open his heart so love can find its way in."

"Love isn't real." Kagome didn't see the sad look Sango gave her as she continued to clean. No more was said as another rush bombarded them, keeping them busy for the next few hours.

Kagome didn't really have time to look around, but when she did, she could see multiple dancers on the poles, all of varying degrees of dress. None of them removed their bottoms, which Kagome found as a relief. It was against the law. Miroku had a choice, he could sell his own alcohol, and have the girls only remove their tops, or he could have a bring your own beer setup and the girls could go completely naked. He chose the first, claiming it would bring in more money.

As the night finally came to an end, Miroku had disappeared, and Kagome assumed he was in his apartment with the two girls he had been all over beforehand. She didn't really think much about it, instead deciding to focus on cleaning the club.

When the doors closed, everyone came together to clean the club, returning glasses so they could be cleaned, sweeping, mopping, and polishing. It ended up taking another two hours, but no one complained.

She had a chance to meet the girls, the others that Miroku had taken in. All of them were getting on their feet, able to afford their own living spaces. They were just waiting on a better job, or they still enjoyed dancing and agreed to stay until more girls came in. Kagura was the only one still living in the bar, and that was because she was in college. That took most of her money, so it was cheaper to continue to live in the bar and work at night.

Overall, Kagome got along with the girls wonderfully. They were all understanding, didn't push to learn her story, or do anything that would make Kagome uncomfortable. Kagura had even offered to teach Kagome how to dance on a pole, but Kagome had turned her down. There was no way she was going to strip.

By the time everything was clean, Kagome was exhausted. She sat in one of the leather chairs and slumped forward. She now knew why the chairs were leather. It was easy to clean up any sweat and spilled drinks off of it.

"It gets easier." InuYasha gave Kagome a smile, and she nodded, looking down to her feet. Once everybody was finished, they all started heading home. Kagura locked up after everyone left, and she made her way to her room, waving at Kagome as she passed.

For a minute, Kagome stood, just looking at the pristine strip club she stood in. Had she been asked a year ago, she never thought this would be how her life turned out. The truth was, she expected to die by Kouga's hands. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, smelling the cleaner they had used to wipe everything down.

When she opened them again, she reached into her pocket, pulling out a wad of cash. They were pity tips, she knew, but it was still money. She walked over to the cash register, taking half of her earnings and shoving it in the little slot. It wasn't much, but it didn't sit well with her that she was living in this club for free. Plus, Miroku had bought her the clothing she wore, and any other necessities she would need until she received her first check. This was her way of paying him back.

Once that was done, she made her way to her room, showered, and then passed out on her bed. She was exhausted and didn't remember a time in her life that she had ever worked so hard. At least not physically.

She had only slept for a few hours before she woke up from a nightmare. She was panting, tears leaking down her face as her memories haunted her dreams. Sitting up, she wiped at her face and yawned. It wasn't the first time she had a nightmare, and it wouldn't be the last.

Pushing to her feet, she ran a hand through her hair, pulling out any knots that she found. She swallowed; her throat dry. She was thirsty. Making her way out of the room, she walked to the bar, grabbing a glass and pouring her some water. She drank greedily, trying to fight away the scratchiness.

"Kagome."

She shrieked, dropping the glass, and nearly choking on her drink. She looked up, surprised to see Miroku standing there, his hands held up in innocence. Innocence? He may not have done it on purpose, but he found her little display hilarious. He wasn't fighting the amusement he felt very good. Not to mention he was shirtless, and she could see his stomach twitch as he tried to keep in his laugh.

"I broke your glass." She looked down at the tiny shards around her bare feet, trying to think of how she was going to step away without cutting open her foot. She looked at the broom, seeing it a few feet away, then looked towards Miroku who was no longer smiling. He realized her predicament and wasn't sure how to help her without getting close. Kagome took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, she pointed to the broom. "Can you… Can you hand me that?"

"Yes." He walked around the bar, and she noticed his own feet were bare, however, he stayed far enough away that he wasn't going to step on any glass. Holding out the broom, Kagome winced, telling herself that he wasn't going to hurt her. "Stay here, I'll put on some shoes."

"No!" She ran her hands threw her hair, pulling slightly. She could do this. She _needed_ to do this. "Try one more time, please." He nodded, handing out the broom once more. There was a significant amount of distance between them, but there was no barrier between them. He was handing something directly to her, not laying it down somewhere else so she could grab it. There was no way he could place it anywhere and she still be able to reach it. This was their only option.

Closing her eyes, she reached out, flinching when the broom handle touched her palm. She tightened her fist around it, letting out a loud exhale when Miroku let go of his end. It angered her to know something as simple as passing a broom had been so hard. She used to love interacting with others, and now she was a shell of herself. She hated it. She wanted to go back to the way she was, before Kouga.

"You did good." Miroku stepped back, giving her plenty of space. She looked at him, tears in her eyes, and his heart broke. She was so vulnerable, so fragile. He hated whoever did that to her. "I didn't mean to startle you. I was surprised to see you awake after being up all night."

"I couldn't sleep." She began to sweep up the glass around her feet. She was lucky she had drunk most of the water, or this would be a lot harder.

"Nightmares?" She looked at him again. He had a knowing glint in his eye, and Sango's words popped into her head again. He had a story as well. Knowing that, knowing that he had a past just like she did made it easier to talk to him for some reason.

"Yea. Memories." When the floor was clean, she knelt down with the dustpan sweeping up the shards. "It happens sometimes. I normally can't sleep afterward."

"Annoying isn't it." He sighed, moving away from the trashcan so she can throw away the broken glass. He moved to the other side of the bar, sitting on a stool. "Make me a glass of water. Do it with some kind of flair. I want to see what you learned last night."

Kagome grabbed a mug and the nozzle for the water. She thought back to everything that Sango had done and thought she would stick with something easy. She placed the nozzle to the edge of the cup, pulling the trigger so the water flowed. As the glass filled, she pulled her arm away, making it so she had to aim to keep from spilling the water. She did well until the end. She thought she had stopped the water in time, but by the time the water stopped falling, it overflowed and splashed to the floor.

"Very good. I'm impressed." He took the glass after she set it down in front of him. "If you would like, I could give you tips and pointers. I taught Sango, after all. Anytime we both can't sleep, we can meet here, and work on your bartending skills."

"That… That sounds nice. Thank you." She wouldn't turn down a chance to get better at her job. She would work as hard as she could. She wanted to pay back Miroku eventually and make sure she didn't lose her only means of financial security. She was determined to start her life over, and this time she would enjoy it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kagome set down her phone, rereading the text Sango had sent her. After a week of working at the club, she had saved enough money to buy a phone. Sango had been kind enough to get and get it for her, so she didn't have to go outside and face the chance of having to speak or interact with a male.

It was a problem that Kagome was going to need to get past. As it was, she hadn't gone outside once. While she was homeless, people tended to stay away from her. They didn't go near the homeless unless it was to throw a coin or two her way.

Now she wasn't homeless. She had nice clothing, was able to shower as many times as she wanted and had started to finally gain back the weight she had lost. She was more approachable now. Not to mention, if she was to buy something, there was a fairly large chance she would have to speak to a male. One who wouldn't understand her aversion to touching.

For now, Sango and Miroku ran any errands she needed. It annoyed her, to know she was still so dependent on others. She wanted to be free, to be able to go as she pleased and not worry about if a stranger she happened to be talking to had ill intentions.

She would get better. She was determined to use the opportunity given to her and turn her life around. She wouldn't fail. Not this time. Shaking her head, she pushed all other thoughts away, once more looking at the text Sango had sent.

It was tips on how to flip a bottle. Kagome had a few practice bottles laid out on the bar. Sango had her customary tricks, and Kagome wanted to make her own, but first, she had to learn how to flip a bottle without dropping or spilling it.

These bottles were empty, used from the night before. She would learn to throw them, then she would add water to get a feel of how to do it with the real thing. Picking up the first bottle, she tested the weight in her hand, and then threw it up in the air. It hit her palm, but slid right out, falling to the ground and shattering.

She slumped for a second, but then picked herself up, determined. Growing up she had always been told she was stubborn. She would use that trait to achieve her goals, the first being to be able to throw a bottle in the air and catch it. Grabbing a second bottle, she was glad she remembered to put on shoes this time, because the floor was going to be a mess.

She tried once more, throwing it in the air, but this time her aim was off, and the bottle slammed into the wall behind her, shattering three full bottles on liquor. She watched it all dribble down the back bar and stomped her foot with aggravation. Throwing her head back, she let out a frustrated groan. This was not getting to be any easier.

Knowing she just cost Miroku some money, she reached into her pocket, pulling out her cash, and stuffed a few bills into the register. So far no one had caught her sneaking money back to Miroku. They kept finding the cash, but they had no idea who was doing it. She wanted to keep it that way. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on her side.

"Ahh, so that is who was sneaking money into the register. I should have known." Miroku was leaning against the wall, just in front of the stairs that led to his apartment. Kagome shrieked, caught off guard at him suddenly being there.

"Will you stop doing that!" She had a hand over her beating heart, looking at him with narrowed eyes. He smirked, walking towards the bar. Staying on the other side of it, he reached around, spinning the register so it faced him. Typing in the code needed, it popped open, and he pulled out the drawer, revealing all the cash that Kagome had been stuffing in the register.

Some of it had been folded up nicely and put into a corner. Miroku intended to give it all back the moment he found out who was leaving it behind. Now that he knew, he picked it all up, adding a few extra hundred bucks, and put it on the bar between them. "Keep your money, Kagome."

"That's more than I put in there!" She crossed her arms, turning her nose up. "Besides, I'm trying to pay you back for the room, and the clothes, and everything else. Is that so bad?"

"Not bad." Miroku shrugged, setting on a stool, and shrugging his shoulders. "Some would even say it's noble of you. However, I don't want your money. I don't want anything from you. Use that money to get on your feet."

She glared at him for a moment, could see he was going to refuse to take it, and sighed. She counted out the extra he gave her and left it on the bar. He raised an eyebrow, looking at it. "I'll take back what I put in there, but nothing extra."

Miroku sighed, standing to his feet. His nightmare had been particularly harsh, and he honestly wasn't in a good mood. "Take it, Kagome. If you don't, I'll give you a raise." He started to walk away, smirking at Kagome's outraged gasp.

"I haven't earned a raise!" He waved a hand over his shoulder, heading back upstairs to his room. She swallowed, looking down at the money. Something had really seemed to be bothering him. She assumed he had another nightmare since he was down there with her anyway, but he had never been that upset about them before. She realized then, she was worried for him. It was a foreign feeling, one that she pushed away. It made her uncomfortable.

…

Miroku sat on his bed, head in his hands. His body trembled as the memories flashed through his mind. His dream had been particularly horrible, trigger an onslaught of vile memories to rush through him. It had been the first time he seen his mother being beaten.

He had only been five. His father had discovered that she was pregnant by another man and didn't take kindly to it. He beat her until she miscarried. At the time, Miroku didn't know what was happening. He just knew his father was calling his mother a whore, told her that he was going to get rid of the bastard child she carried, and then beat her until he did exactly as he said.

All Miroku could see was his mother barely breathing, a pool of blood forming under her from between her legs. There wasn't much he could do at that time, so he called Touga. Touga and Izayoi had rushed over and taken his mother to the hospital so she could get checked out.

That was the only time Miroku's father had ever hit him. He was angry Miroku had called for help. He had wanted his wife to bleed on the floor longer. His father's favorite past time aside of drinking, was smoking. That night, every cigarette the bastard smoked was put out somewhere on Miroku's body. To this day he had little circular scars scattered across him, even one on his back end.

Aside of learning of his mother's death, it was the worst memory he had. Every so often, this would happen. He would break down, think of his past in its entirety, and let it destroy him. It never failed. Every few months it would happen again, and he would be stuck as a mess for a few hours until he could get it all out. There was only one person who had ever been able to pull him out of it.

Hand shaking, he picked up his phone, calling a number he had memorized. It only took a second for her to answer. "Mama." One word. It was enough for her to know that Miroku was having another break down. The only time Miroku called Izayoi mama was when he was having one of his episodes.

"I'll be right there." He hung up, letting his phone fall to the floor. He slid off his bed, his head going between his knees, his hands around the back of his neck. Grinding his teeth together, he squeezed his eyes shut tightly.

He had hoped that going to speak to Kagome would be enough to keep this outburst at bay. It wasn't. The longer he sat down there, the worse it became. It was why he left like he did. He needed to get away before she saw his break down. He had kept these a secret for so long, the only one to know was Izayoi and Touga.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, but soon enough he felt arms wrap around him, and something inside of him snapped. Izayoi was there, holding his head to her chest as she comforted him. He gripped at her clothing, pulling on them, but she didn't care. She never did. She just wanted him to be okay. She was what a mother was supposed to be.

Like normal, she began to sing, rocking him as he cried. Every time this happened, he felt weak. He felt like less of a man, but in the moment, he didn't care. He just wanted the memories to stop. He wanted to go on about his day like he didn't have a past that was constantly haunting him.

For an hour, she sat there holding him. She let him get it all out, praying that her youngest would one day find the peace he deserved. When he finally seemed to settle, his body was limp against hers. Every time he had an episode, it took a lot out of him. It exhausted him.

"My sweet, Baby boy." She wiped away his tears, her hands running over his face gently. "Will you be okay?"

He nodded, sniffling. Pushing himself up, he leaned against his bed, eyes closed as he tired to compose himself. "It was the first time. When she was pregnant."

Izayoi's mouth thinned, and she grabbed his hand, rubbing it between both of hers. "I don't like seeing you like this Miroku. I wish you would get help, talk to someone."

He chuckled darkly, opening his eyes and looking at her. "Now why would I do that when I have you?" She gave him a smile, but she was still tense.

"You remember how your mother was my best friend." Izayoi turned, leaning against Miroku and placing her head on his shoulder. "We were inseparable through college. I remember when she met that man. I didn't like him from the start. He partied too much, was unfaithful, I just knew he was bad news. At first, she kept what he was doing a secret. She didn't tell anybody. It wasn't until she became pregnant with you, that she finally told me. I tried to get her to leave, but she refused. She loved your father no matter how horrible he was."

"I wish she had never met him." Miroku had his head back, looking up at the roof.

"I wish he had been better. I don't think I would ever wish she never met him. If she hadn't, you wouldn't be here, and I would never be okay with that." She sighed, still rubbing his hand. "Your mother wouldn't want to know that her bad decisions are still affecting your life. I know you have never been one to talk about what happened, but will you please think about it?" She looked up at him, and he looked down at her, mouth in a tight line.

"I'll think about it." He looked away, and sighed. "Kagome wasn't down there was she?" He did not want her to know about these breakdowns. She was the last person he wanted to know.

"No one was there when I came in." Izayoi smiled, leaning back so she could look at him better. "When do I get to meet her? She has been here a week, and I still haven't been introduced. I know! Invite her to our weekly dinner."

"That would go over well." Miroku shook his head, and then looked away. "She is scared to go outside. She's scared of men, can't stand to be touched by them. Izayoi, it hurts me to see the proof of her abuse." He placed a hand over his heart, looking towards the wall. "Why? Why is she so different than all the other girls I have helped?"

"Only time will tell."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kagome slid the drink down to Sesshomaru, who nodded in thanks. After three weeks of living at Safe Haven, and many hours of practicing, she was actually starting to get good at bartending. She had a lot to learn and still needed to practice. There were also the millions of different types of drinks that she needed to learn so she could make a wide variety of booze filled cups.

But she was getting better, and that was all that mattered to her. That was what she wanted, to continue to better her life. To stand on her own two feet and provide for herself. That was what she wanted, and by learning to bartend, she was one step closer to that goal.

A man with long black eyes sat at the bar next to Sesshomaru. He patted the taller man on the back and then looked to Kagome. He motioned to her, and she walked over, cleaning a glass as she did. "Let me get whatever Sesshomaru is drinking. I'm Naraku, his partner."

Kagome looked between the two men, and Sesshomaru scowled. "He means law firm partner. Kagome, did you just think I was gay?"

"You are not the only one." Sango laughed, handing out drinks left and right. She was still a lot faster than Kagome was, but that came with practice. One day, Kagome promised herself, one day she would be that good. Sango glanced over to Miroku, who was also behind the bar and helping serve drinks. They were extremely busy that night. "She thought Miroku was gay to."

Miroku nearly dropped the vodka bottle and swung his head back to look at her. "Really, Kagome. I am hurt. Whatever gave you that idea?" He ignored the snickering of the others, enjoying the way Kagome blushed and shifted in embarrassment.

"Don't worry. The moment she saw you taking two girls to your bed, she knew better." Sango handed Naraku his drink, taking the money he offered her. "Your masculine pride is still intact." This time it was Miroku who flushed and looked away so he could once more make drinks.

"I do hope you have been cautious of who you bed, Miroku. I do not wish to go to court once more because you are getting sued by an angry husband." Sesshomaru ran a hand through his long hair. He loved tormenting his adoptive brother. Sesshomaru was the oldest. It was his job, and he wouldn't miss a chance.

There was something about Kagome, though none of them knew what it was. Miroku acted differently with her. He had an image he wanted to keep, and he didn't want any imperfections to reach Kagome. It was unrealistic, and Sesshomaru had no problem helping Kagome see Miroku for who he really was.

"Is that possible? To sue someone because they slept with your partner?" Kagome had never heard of that before. Then again, once she married Kouga, she had become sheltered, not allowed to do much of anything. Any schooling she had was put on hold, so she had no way to learn of anything that had any standing.

"Unfortunately." Miroku grumbled, then looked back to Sesshomaru with a face of pure annoyance. Sesshomaru just raised an eyebrow in response, waiting to hear what Miroku had to say. "That only happened three times. It is not my fault the women are not forth coming with information like that."

"Maybe if you didn't stick your dick into every female that moved." Sango had the entire bar blushing at the comment. Kagome coughed on her shock, while Miroku dead panned.

"It's really not fair. Why are we picking on me, all of a sudden?" He smirked evilly then, making Sango look at him warily. "Let's talk about you Sango. I've seen the stares of longing you-" Sango covered his mouth, stopping him from saying anymore.

"Say another word, Miroku, and I'll make it so you won't have anything to stick into women." He raised his eyebrows, and she let him go, getting back to serving alcohol like she hadn't just threatened her boss.

"Scary that one." Naraku slammed back his shot, motioning for another one. "Kagura dancing tonight?"

"Yep. You better claim your seat soon." Miroku nodded to the stage where another girl was dancing. "Soon you won't have any seats left." Miroku laughed as Naraku spun on the stool, running to go and find a spot up front.

Kagura was everyone's favorite dancer. She was able to bring in the crowds like no other. When she went on stage to dance, no one could get through the pushy people that wanted to see her body move. She was able to do tricks on the pole that had Kagome startled at first, but now she was used to it.

Nothing in the bar really surprised her anymore. She had three weeks to get used to everything, and she was surprised by how well she found herself fitting in. The girls were all kind to her, inviting her into their circle. She could consider all of them quickly becoming her friends.

It wasn't just the girls either. The guys, Sesshomaru, Miroku, InuYasha, and Kohaku, they all went out of their way to make her feel normal. They didn't try to touch her, nor did they make it weird that she couldn't be touched by them. They laughed and joked with her just like the others did. In such a short amount of time, she felt like she had found a new home.

That was the point of Safe Haven though. It helped you to find your place, and then gave you everything you needed to move on. She could admit that when the day came for her to leave, she would be saddened. She would miss this place. The day she was one her feet would be a bittersweet moment.

"Kagome, my mother has reminded me repeatedly to invite you over for dinner." Sesshomaru placed a card on the bar, sliding it over to Kagome. She looked at it, waiting on his hand to move away before she grabbed it. "She said she told Miroku to invite you, but he refused."

"Really?" Miroku scowled at Sesshomaru, glaring at the idiot. He looked to Kagome, glad to see that she didn't look offended in the slightest. "With your fear of being touched, I didn't think you would want to go. You haven't been outside once since you arrived here. It was nothing personal."

Kagome put the card in her back pocket. She would need his number later. Sesshomaru would be the one she went to when she was ready to try and divorce Kouga. She didn't know if she would have to see him to accomplish that, and right now she wasn't even ready to think about it. "I must decline, Sesshomaru. It seems Miroku doesn't want me there."

Miroku threw his hands in the air, grumbling about everyone turning on him. He froze when he saw Kagome smiling shyly as she looked at the ground. It was beautiful, and something he wanted to see more often. He looked away, realizing Sesshomaru had been watching him, and he flushed once more, getting back to serving drinks.

"You have a beautiful smile, Kagome." Sango wrapped her arms around Kagome's shoulders, rocking the poor girl back and forth. "I love that the first time you smile is because you are giving Miroku a hard time. Make him squirm."

"You're fired, Sango." Miroku was just joking, but apparently his joke wasn't appreciated. Someone from the crowd yelled about Sango being the best bartender ever, and shots of agreement went around. Miroku rolled his eyes, shaking his head at Sango's triumphant thumbs up.

"So, you are close with Sesshomaru and InuYasha's parents?" Kagome continued to clean glasses. The bar area was slowly down slightly. Enough that Miroku and Sango could handle making the drinks while she cleaned.

"He didn't tell you?" Sesshomaru leaned on his chin, twirling the amber liquid in his clear glass. "My parents adopted him. He was eight, I believe, when he joined us, though we knew him long before then. Our mothers were best friends."

"That's enough, Sesshomaru." Miroku's tone was no longer playful. Sesshomaru met his gaze for a moment, the two of them having a silent conversation. After some time, Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders and turned to watch as Kagura began to dance. Naraku was front and center.

"Will you two be okay if I run to use the restroom?" Kagome waited on their agreement before she walked out from behind the bar. She preferred to use her personal restroom. There was no one there to bother her while she did her business. The only problem with that was the wall to the hallway. No one was allowed down the hallway, so once she got there, she would be safe.

Right now, most of the men were watching Kagura dance, so this was her chance to try and get through without an incident. Plus, it gave her a minute to think on what she just saw. Miroku had been angry. That was a side Kagome had never seen. Sesshomaru had said more than Miroku was comfortable with, but Kagome didn't really see anything bad with what Sesshomaru said. There was more to the story, and she found herself wanting to know.

She was so stuck in thought; she didn't notice the man approaching her.

Miroku did. He was watching her, making sure she made it to the hallway, when he saw it. He cursed, jumping over the bar and pushing his way through the crowd. He didn't make it in time before the man grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her to him. The moment she looked at the male, she let out a piercing scream that rang out through the club.

Miroku arrived a few seconds later, punching the fool who broke his rules. Kohaku grabbed the drunk idiot, dragging him away. Miroku looked down at Kagome, seeing her curled into a ball and holding herself. She was shivering and sobbing. Withdrawn into herself.

"Sango!" He looked for his bartender, glad to see her already on her way. There was no way he could get anywhere near Kagome right now. He stalked away, jumping up onto the stage and walking back to the DJ booth. He grabbed the microphone and put it up to his mouth. "Safe Haven is officially closed for the night. If you have been here for less than an hour, your entry fee will be refunded. You all have five minutes to get out before I call the cops. I have rules for a reason people."

Throwing the microphone back onto the table, he ignored the high-pitched screech from it, and jumped off the stage to help escort everyone out of the building. Sesshomaru and Naraku were there, ushering people out while InuYasha handed out refunds. Miroku was going to take a major loss tonight.

When everyone was cleared away, he turned back to see that Sango had gotten Kagome moved to a corner, away from everyone. He turned to all the others, rubbing the back of his neck. "Head on home everyone. Come in early tomorrow. We will clean then." They nodded, grabbing their stuff and making their way out.

Slowly Miroku made his way back towards Sango and Kagome, stopping far enough away that he didn't set Kagome off again. "How are you feeling, Kagome?" She looked up to him, tears in her eyes. Her body was still shivering but she seemed to be aware of her surroundings once more.

"I'm an idiot." She wiped her tears away harshly with a single hand. The other was still wrapped around her chest. She was so embarrassed by how she acted. She had caused a scene, and Miroku had been forced to shut down the bar. "I'm sorry, Miroku. I acted li-"

"You acted like how any woman in your situation would. The rules I have are to serve a purpose. Things like this get avoided when people follow the rules. This isn't the first time this has happened. Shutting down the bar is protocol to make it as easy as possibly for the woman to calm down and relax." He shrugged his shoulders and smiled at her. "I opened this bar for the girls I can help. If I ignored one in distress over money, then I should shut the doors to Safe Haven immediately."

"You would choose me over money?" Her bottom lip trembled, her eyes needing him to answer positively.

Once again, Miroku found himself wondering what Kagome had been through, and his heart broke. She thought she had no value. She thought she wasn't worth it. He wanted to wrap her in his arms and never let go, but instead he clenched his hands into fist. "Always."

...

It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry for the delay. I won't make any excuses because there really aren't any. I'm hoping I can get back into updating, but I won't make any promises. I apparently can't keep them. Hopefully I Can be forgiven for disappearing. I'll work on Safe Haven for now, just to try and get back into the swing of things. I would like to thank DidiTheReaper for going through the painstaking task of editing Safe Haven for me. I'm sure i wouldn't be posting if she hadn't. As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter. See you next Monday… Hopefully.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Miroku flinched, the sound of the slamming door startling him. He sighed. Today was his birthday. He was turning six, but it seemed nobody remembered. He had been waiting patiently, had hinted to his father, but no one made any move to celebrate.

It really wasn't much of a surprise. His birthdays had never been a big celebration. He didn't think anyone wanted him, anyways, so why celebrate his birth. He looked out the window, hugging his legs to his chest.

InuYasha had birthdays. Miroku could remember it like it was yesterday. He had an entire petting zoo, and bouncy house. He didn't understand. He didn't want much. He may still be a child, but he knew his mother didn't bring home enough to go as extravagant as Touga and Izayoi did.

Miroku would be happy with a cake. He had never been given a cake for his birthday. Maybe he wasn't good enough. Tilting his head so it rested on his knees, he closed his eyes fighting away the tears that threatened to fall. He tried to be a good son. He stayed out of the way, kept to himself. He made sure not to anger his father and took care of his mother when she needed it. He wasn't perfect, he knew that, but he had hoped he had been good enough this year to get a birthday.

He wasn't.

He never was.

Another door slammed, and a single tear leaked from his eye. He wished he had never been born. This life he knew, it wasn't what he wanted. He had seen what a good family was like. Every time he went to InuYasha's house, he saw they love they all head for each other. They always included him, made sure he felt their loving embrace, but he wasn't their family. He was an outsider looking in.

He would always be jealous of InuYasha, and that would never change.

"Miroku." He heard his mother calling, and once more sighed. She would be going to work soon. She was probably looking for something of hers that she lost when she came home the night before. She had a habit of throwing stuff on the floor as she walked and forgetting about it by the next night.

He walked down the hallway, noticing a tube of lipstick on the floor. Bending down to pick it up, he twirled it in his hand. Bright red. It was the only color his mother wore. He didn't remember a time that she didn't have make up on. She never washed it off, choosing to pass out as soon as she got home. She would shower and reapply her make up while in the bathroom behind a closed door.

She said her looks were the most important aspect for her job. Miroku thought she was prettiest in the morning, when some of her makeup had worn off. Clenching the tube in his hand, he looked up as his mother called for him again. She was getting impatient.

When he found her, she was in the living room. His father was passed out on the couch behind her. He wouldn't be waking up any time soon. He had binged the past few days, and now he would sleep it all off. There was one time he had been so deeply it had scared mother. She had become frantic, and when she finally got him to wake up, he beat her for it.

His mother was crouch in front of the couch, digging through a pile of clothing. Some were dirty, some were clean. You could never really tell anymore. He made his way to her, standing behind her, and holding out her lipstick. She caught the movement out the corner of her eyes and jumped back startled.

"Sorry." It was a mumble. It wasn't the first time she had jerked away from him. She did the same to his father, which he understood. Even he didn't like when his father got close to him. He could still feel the burns on his body as if they had just happened yesterday. However, Miroku had never done anything to hurt his mother, and it wasn't fair. Why was she treating him like the enemy?

She swallowed, smiling stiffly at him. "You startled me. Don't walk so silently, Miroku." Pushing herself up, she looked at the tube of lipstick, hand clenched to her chest. Tears beaded in the corners of her eyes, and he felt a lump form in his throat.

Bending he set the lipstick on the floor, and then rolled it too her. She grabbed it, almost relieved not to have to touch him. The only time she didn't react this way was when she was so beaten, she wasn't coherent. When she was like that, he would sneak hugs, and pretend she knew she was hugging him back.

She stood, running to the bathroom and applying her lipstick. When she was done, he was still standing there, looking at her with hopeful eyes. "Did you need something?" He shook his head in the negative, blinking. She didn't remember, and he wasn't going to remind her. Still, her mouth thinned, before she looked around. "Are you hungry? Here eat this." She grabbed a bowl of half eaten ramen that had been sitting out now for three days. Placing it on the floor, she slid it too him, but he just looked at it.

"I'll be back in the morning." He watched as she left, his heart breaking with each step he took. His eyes burned, but he held back the tears.

"It's my birthday." He didn't mean to blurt it out, but she had been halfway out the door and he couldn't stop himself. She looked at him, surprised. She really had forgotten, and that hurt worse than he would ever admit to her.

"Is it? What do you want? Pick something cheap." She almost seemed impatient as waited on him to reply. He thought back to the hugs he took from her when she was unaware and realized that was what he wanted. Izayoi hugged him any chance she could get, but he wanted to feel his mother's affection.

So, he walked to her, holding out his arms so she knew what he wanted. Her eyes filled with panic, and before he reached her, her hand shot out, connecting with his forehead and sending him to his backside. He looked up to her, tears in his eyes as the rejection stung his forehead and his heart.

"You look so much like your father." His mother took a step back, and all he could do was look at her. "Please don't touch me anymore. I'll bring you something for your birthday if I remember." She turned, nearly running away. She only stopped long enough to shut the door behind her. The moment she was gone, Miroku stood, a sob forcing its way out of his chest. He had just wanted a hug.

Miroku shot up, gasping for breath as the dream still clouded his mind. Every night. Every damn night he was plagued with the memories from the past. He just wanted to forget. He wanted to have a single night where he slept, and he wasn't woken up with his heart in his throat, and his mind in the past.

Rage filled him, and he stood. He heard the woman in his bed call to him, but he ignored her, making his way to his bathroom, and slamming the door behind him. Propping his hands on the counter, he looked at himself in the mirror.

_You look so much like your father_

He did. He couldn't even argue with his mother's words, because he was a spitting image of the man who sired him. It disgusted him. He couldn't stand looking at himself in the mirror. Photos were a no go. The only time he allowed them was when Izayoi begged him, but he never looked at them. He didn't want to be reminded of who it was he looked like.

Fury fueling his actions, his fist counted with the mirror, shattering the reflection as it cracked. Another punch and the glass trembled, falling to the counter and floor. There was no more reflection, no more reminders of who Miroku looked like.

From the moment after his mother had said that, he had made sure to keep his distance. He only went to her if she called, or if she had met with her father's fist. He made himself as scares as possible because he never wanted to hear his mother tell him that again.

He wasn't his father. Miroku worked every day to make sure he could claim that accurately. He didn't drink, he never raised his hands to a women, never even raised his voice to them. He was Miroku, not Mattaki.

A knock on the bathroom door had him looking at it. It was most likely the woman he had left in his bed. He sighed, rolling his shoulders and straightening up. He didn't want to deal with that right now. "Please just leave." It was silent for a moment, and he closed his eyes, thinking that the woman had finally left. Until the voice he heard made him realize it wasn't who he thought it was.

"I…I just…" Kagome wasn't sure what to say, but she had heard the turmoil in his voice. She couldn't just leave. "Your, um, bedpartner left. She told me something was wrong. I can still leave if you want me to. I know I sort of invaded your pace, and I'm so-"

He opened the door, furrowing his brows as her eyes widened, and she spun away with a squeal. He looked down at himself, realizing he was still naked from the night before. Cursing, he made his way to his dresser grabbing a pair of sleeping pants and pulled them on. "Sorry, I, uh, forgot."

His cheeks matched hers, and when she turned, she couldn't meet his eyes. Yep, she saw everything, and he was ready for the floor to swallow him up.

"Your bleeding." She pointed to his hand, and he looked at it, seeing the blood running down his fingers. He hadn't even noticed. Now that she had pointed it out, he was starting to feel the pain. "I'll be right back." She ran out of his room, and he watched her, unsure of what she was doing.

Making his way to his bed, he sat down, rubbing the back of his neck. He was looking at his hand, seeing a few pieces of glass imbedded in his skin when she came back in with a first aid kit. A large one. "That's an extensive first aid kit." It had splints for broken bones, and even needles for stiches.

She didn't say anything for a second while she looked at the kit. "I…They come in handy." She left it at that, and kneeled in front of him.

"No, Kagome." He pulled his hands away. He wouldn't have her causing herself to hyperventilate because she was worried about his hand. She couldn't handle to be touched, and he wouldn't push her.

"Just don't move." She swallowed, hands trembling as she grabbed a bandage. She hesitated for a moment, but then grabbed his hand. The gauze was between them, so her skin didn't touch his. Still he could see the anxiety causing her body to tremble, and the way her breathing was quick and harsh.

"I can do it myself. I know you don't want me to touch you. I don't want you uncomfortable." Even while he said all of that, he didn't move. This was a big step for her, and he didn't want to ruin it by jumping back and scaring her. She was like a frightened animal. No sudden movements.

"Just talk to me. Please." She didn't look at him, keeping her eyes on his hand as she used a pair of tweezers to pluck out the glass. "Was it another nightmare?"

"Yes." He nodded, not moving any part of him other than his head. "Though I don't call them nightmares. More like a haunting memory." He furrowed his eyebrows, and then took a deep breath. "Just someone comparing me to a person I despise."

"I'm sorry. I don't know anything about your past, but if you despise them, then that means they must have done something bad." She finally looked up at him, but only for a second. "I don't think there is any part of you that is bad."

"I hope. I try not to be anything like him." Miroku chuckled then, a dark and humorless sound. "In a way, he is my inspiration. I inspire to be nothing like him."

Kagome cleaned the cuts in his hand with an antiseptic and then started to wrap it up. "How many lives have you saved using Safe Haven."

"Thirty-two. Including you."

She sat back, letting go of his hand and meeting his gaze. "How many lives has he saved?" Miroku shook his head, and she smiled, her eyes shining. "Then you are already better than he has ever been. You are more than he is. So much more."

"Thank you, Kagome." He really was appreciative, because she had managed to push away the lingering doubts that always came with his dreams. She reminded him that he wasn't like his father, and she didn't even know the situation.

"Don't thank me." She stood, clutching her first aid kit to her chest. "Any time you need reminding, just tell me. I'll knock some sense into you." She looked down then, her smile faltering. "You deserve to know how good you are, Miroku. And I have no problem telling you. Just try not to punch anymore mirrors or hurt yourself farther."

"I'll try." It was silent between them for a moment, neither one knowing what to say. "I'll clean the mess now." She looked relieved, and for once he didn't take offense to it. She wasn't scared of _him_ just the fact that he was a male. Being in his room didn't help the situation any either. She agreed, and said her goodbyes, then darted out of his room, not looking back.

Miroku hated his father. That was something that started when he was a child and would never go away. But slowly, another hatred was starting to form. One that was surpassing that of his dislike for the man who sired him. Whoever hurt Kagome, they held a special place in Miroku's heart, one so dark he hoped he never met the bastard. He honestly wasn't sure what he would do if he came face to face to the male that hurt Kagome. Miroku may kill him.

...

_At this point, Safe Haven is entirely edited. Aside of a few things I need to do on my part, it's ready to go. Of course I have to thank DidiTheReaper for that, so shout out to her. Because of Safe Haven being completed, I decided not to have a weekly schedule. You will get a minimum of one chapter a week. Don't worry, DidiTheReaper will kick my behind if I start lacking. But because the story is finished, I will update as I have time. Remember, reviews are a fierce motivator. As always, I hope you enjoy the chapter. _

_SammyJams. I wanted to reach out to you because you expressed concern for me. Yes, I am okay. I am a emotionally and physically drained stay at home mom of a toddler that enjoys running me ragged. Lol. I am also drastically hard on myself and failing to write and post has weighed heavily on me. Because of this, I was beating myself up in the last chapter's author. Sometimes, I have bad days, sometimes good. Either way, I appreciate you asking. Thank you for you kindness. _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kouga slammed the defenseless man against the wall, his face inches from him. "You will find her. You will bring her back to me, or I will ruin you." It was a threat that held merit. Kouga was an elite, a well-known businessman. He was the top of the top and had more connections than any other.

"Y-You haven't given me any leads! I can only do so much with the information you have given me." The man wrapped his hands around Kouga's wrist, fear coursing through him. The tale of Kouga's cruelty went from ear to ear, traveling from person to person. It put fear in the hearts of anyone he called on.

Even with that fear, they all knew if he wanted you, he got you. There was one time someone had turned down Kouga's request, and within a few weeks that person had lost everything. His job, his home, and even his family. They didn't know how Kouga did it, there wasn't even proof that he had, but they knew he had been the cause.

"Do you see my face?" Kouga's voice was filled with such rage it sounded like a snarl. His face was scarred, a burn to forever rest on his skin. He would never escape what Kagome did to him, and for that, she would pay. "My wife crossed a line. I will remain scarred for the rest of my life because of her. Now don't you think she needs to be returned to me. She needs to learn her lesson."

The man swallowed; closing his eyes. He was a private investigator. He tracked people down for those that paid him. He had worked with his fair share of bastards that didn't deserve the things they had, but Kouga was another story. This man didn't deserve to breathe, let alone live a life of luxury. However, no one could touch Kouga. They couldn't do anything to bring him down, because he was on top. Only one family was above him, and that was the Taisho's. It didn't matter how much better they were; they had no reason to look towards Kouga, therefore the bastard could do whatever he pleased.

"I'll look again." The male felt his stomach churn; hated that he was being forced into a position to search for a girl that would likely die if she was returned. He hated himself at that moment. "I'll go over every bit of information I have. I'll look everywhere I can, I promise."

Kouga let the man go, watching with satisfaction as he fell to the ground. "Good. Don't return unless you find her. The clock is ticking." The man stood, running out of the room, not even bothering to shut the door behind him.

Kouga scowled, bringing out his phone and sending a text. He had another stop to make before the day was over. Alerting his driver of where he wanted to go, he gave his employee five minutes to have the limo ready and waiting.

Kagome consumed his thoughts.

From the moment he saw her, he had wanted her. He noticed her eyes first. One blue, one brown. Two colors for one person. It was unique. An oddity that not many people had. He wanted it. He wanted to possess it, claim it as his, and he had.

Chuckling, he opened the door to the limo, sitting inside, and looking out the window as his driver took off. Kagome came from a poor shrine family. They had no extra money, and the shrine was in debt. Of course, that was due to him. He continued to have the taxes on the shrine raised until the family could no longer afford it.

Then, just before they were to lose their shrine and be forced to file bankruptcy, Kouga stepped in. All of the Higurashi's debts would be paid, all they needed to do was hand over their daughter. Hitomi had been all too willing to sacrifice her daughter to keep the shrine, and Kouga took Kagome in his greedy hands. She had needed some training, had needed her fiery spirit tamed, but he had succeeded. Then she had to go and ruin everything.

When the limo pulled to a stop, Kouga made his way up the stairs, stopping when he reached the top. He smiled as the old man laid eyes on him. The elder didn't like Kouga. He had never agreed to hand over Kagome, but Hitomi hadn't given him a chance to protest it.

Kouga could care less. Hundreds of people hated him, but it changed nothing. He was still on top, and as far as he cared, those beneath him didn't matter. He watched as the older man set down his broom and walked inside. Kouga didn't move a muscle, waiting until the woman he wanted walked out with fear in her eyes.

"Hitomi, we need to have a talk."

…

Miroku watched as Kagome threw the bottle in the air, his breath catching as he eyed her. When she caught it, she threw her arms up and cheered, twirling around in happiness. He watched her with a smile, laughing at her excitement. He was proud of her. She had put so much of herself into learning how to do her job better.

She was stubborn. He could tell. But she didn't use that trait negatively. She used it to keep herself motivated, to push forward until she achieved whatever it was she was aiming for. She pushed and pushed, and he knew that whatever her dreams were, one day they would be a reality. This was not a woman who would let herself fail.

"I did it! I finally did it." She smiled at him, her eyes shining brightly. She glowed with happiness, and it caused his heart to swell and skip. Brushing his hand over his chest, he looked away, wondering what it was that caused his heart to flutter like that. He had never felt it before.

"Thank you, Miroku." Kagome was holding the bottle to her chest, that smile still brightening the room. "Without your help I wouldn't have learned so quickly."

"I may have guided you, but it was your determination that caused you to succeed." Grabbing another bottle, he placed it in front of her on the bar. "You think you can do one with each hand?" Her smile faded, but she reached out and grabbed it.

Taking a deep breath, she looked at both bottles, one in each hand. She threw them up, watching them as they spun in the air. Her aim was off, the bottles going separate ways. She tried to catch them, tried to keep them from shattering to the floor, but they went in different directions.

The attempt to catch them caused her footing to fail, and she tumbled forward with a yelp. Instinct ran through him, and he reached out, letting her fall into his chest so she didn't get hurt. As soon as he did, he tensed, his lungs seizing as he realized what it was that had just done.

He expected an outburst of some sort, a breakdown unlike any he had ever seen. When that man had grabbed Kagome, he had only touched her wrist. Now Kagome was pressed against him. His arms were held out by his side, frozen in anticipation for whatever was about to happen.

Kagome didn't move. Her body was shaking, but she didn't fall to the floor in a heap. Slowly her head rose from his chest, her eyes meeting his. There was wonder and awe in her eyes, also curiosity. She leaned away, righting herself as she looked at him. "It didn't…" She swallowed, and then shook her head. "Can I… try something?"

"Yes." He was just as confused as she was. Men couldn't touch Kagome. He hadn't been able to either, but she wasn't reacting negatively to her falling on him. She stepped forward; her hands stretched out. Her breathing was shallow, her face that of concentration.

Her hands made contact with his bare chest, warmth flowing into him from her touch. She kept them there, not looking at his face. She was focused where she was touching him, her face that of utter surprise.

She took another step forward, her fingers exploring his chest. He didn't move, not even when she ran a single digit over one of his scars. Normally pain filled him anytime someone touched the circular scars, but not with her. With her, she filled him with a soothing peace, a warmth that he had never felt before.

"I can touch you." Her voice was soft, a whisper that he almost couldn't hear. He nodded, not moving any other part of him. He didn't want to scare her. She was making another step forward with her fear, and he wouldn't be the one to ruin that.

"Can I keep going?" He raised an eyebrow at her question but nodded. He knew she didn't mean anything by it. She just wanted to keep exploring. He wouldn't stop her. Slowly her hands moved up his chest, her fingers mapping out the muscles.

They went over his shoulders, wrapping around his neck. She stepped into him once more, and his breath caught in his throat. She was hugging him. She was showing him an affection he had felt from no one other than Izayoi and Touga.

"Kagome." His voice broke, his eyes closing as they burned. Such sweet torture, her warmth filling him. His hands moved slowly, gripping onto the bars on either side of him. If he didn't hold onto something, he would hug her back.

It was one thing for her to touch him, and another for him to touch her.

His body shuddered as she laid her head against his chest. He knew she could hear his heart hammering, knew that she could tell how emotional of a moment this was for him. He didn't try to hide it. He didn't want it to stop. The moment she pulled away; her warmth would go with her.

He didn't want to be cold again.

"Miroku, what happened to you?" He let out a harsh breath at her question, looking down to meet her gaze as she looked up to him. He shook his head, emotion stuck in his throat. He couldn't tell her. He didn't want her to know that dark side of him.

His past would always haunt him, and he would not tarnish her with it.

She nodded, understanding that he wasn't ready to speak of his past. She held onto him a moment longer, and then slowly pulled back, her hands running over his chest. When she stepped back fully, he was surprised to still feel her heat inside of him.

His body slumped, his back hunching over as he panted from the emotion that coursed through him. Peace. He had felt the peace he longed for, for the first time in his life. It was something that he would both cherish and hate. He would remember this moment for the rest of his life, and long for it just as much.

"I…" He looked up, meeting Kagome's eyes. She seemed worried, and he knew she thought she overstepped the boundaries. Never. There were no limits when it came to her. "Thank you, Kagome."

...

_Another chapter for the few that stuck around. Thanks for still reading my works, I appreciate it greatly. Thanks to DidiTheReaper for editing as always. As always, reviews are my fuel. The more I get the faster I will update. As always, enjoy the chapter. _


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kagome let out a yawn, saying her goodbyes to the others as they left for the night. They had just finished cleaning the bar after an abnormally busy night. Miroku had gone up stairs to sleep. Surprisingly, he seemed to take less and less women up to his room anymore.

When she realized that, it had caused her to be relieved. It was something that caught her off guard. It shouldn't matter who he slept with, or how many women came and went. He was a free man. There was no connection outside of friends between the two of them, and yet, the nights he chose not to take a female to his bed made her the happiest.

She didn't know what it meant. She didn't know why it mattered so much to her, but at that moment she was tired. She didn't want to think about it. The lack of sleep, working nights, and the nightmares tended to wear her down from time to time, and today was no different.

Kagura sat at the bar across from Kagome, looking her over. The woman was nice, but she didn't speak much. She mostly did her thing and then left to go to her room. Because she was in school, she didn't have a lot of free time. Kagome knew she wasn't trying to be rude but was focusing on her future.

"Come dance with me?" Kagura pointed to the pole on the stage, and Kagome flushed, shaking her head. "You don't have to take your clothes off. It's fun, and a way to loosen yourself up. Plus, it builds strength and muscle."

Kagome looked at the pole, almost afraid of it. It looked so daunting. "I wouldn't even know where to begin." Kagura laughed, and Kagome looked back at her, startled.

"It's not easy. It's not something you can just jump up there and do. We all have to learn, so it's okay that you don't know what to do." Kagura shrugged and stood. "Besides, I would teach you. We haven't really had a chance to talk, and I don't have classes tomorrow."

Kagome looked at the poles once more. She had no desire to strip, but Kagura said that wasn't needed. In truth, Kagome was thinking about something else. InuYasha. He taught a self defense class, but Kagome hadn't been able to attend. She couldn't let InuYasha touch her, especially if he was pretending to harm her so she could learn how to defend herself.

After she had been able to touch Miroku, the next night she had tried with Sesshomaru. She hadn't been able to do it. Just before her fingers touched his clothing, she had started to hyperventilate, and he stepped back to put distance between them.

It seemed the only one she was comfortable with was Miroku. She could touch him, but he couldn't touch her. It was strange, and she knew it didn't make sense, but she couldn't control it. That was just how she was.

However, Kagura said pole dancing built up muscle. If she learned how to dance, then she could build up her strength, and when she was ready to learn self-defense, she would be halfway there. That was the only reason she was considering it.

Deciding that it was worth a try, she followed Kagura to the stage. She wanted to experience everything she could now that she was free, and as daunting as pole dancing seemed, she still wanted to try it. Kagura smiled when she realized Kagome was following her.

The confident woman placed a hand on a pole, turning to look back at Kagome. "Friction and core strength. Those will be your biggest ally in tackling pole dancing. I don't know if you have noticed, but each girl has a rag that they run over the pole right before they go on. They are washing away any oils and sweat left behind from the previous girl."

"I never knew why you all did it." Kagome looked up to the roof, seeing how high the pole went. There was no way she was going to be able to climb up that high. Realizing another problem, Kagome looked down to her jeans. She wasn't going to be getting any friction with these on.

"Go put on the shortest pair of shorts you have. Tank top as well." Kagura sat down beside the pole, showing she was willing to wait. Kagome ran off, heading to her room. She changed quickly, opting for a thin pair of sleeping shorts and a small spaghetti strap tank top. Her midriff showed a bit, and she chose to keep her bra on. Miroku tended to keep the club cold, and she didn't want to poke out Kagura's eye.

When she made it back to the stage, she was surprised to see Miroku there. He and Kagura were talking, and she blushed, getting ready to turn around. There was no way she was going to do anything dressed as she was in front of Miroku. However, before she could make her escape, Kagura spotted her, and called her back over.

Not meeting Miroku's gaze, Kagome made her way to them, looking down at her feet the entire time. A hand grabbed her chin, pushing her face up. Kagura held Kagome's chin up, making their eyes meet. "Even if you don't feel it, make everyone believe you are confident."

"I haven't been confident in a long time." Kagome flushed again, and Kagura just shrugged her shoulders.

"Doesn't matter. Any girl Miroku brings in is the same way. None of us have confidence or self-esteem. But we pretend we do, and eventually we start to believe it ourselves." She grabbed the pole, spinning herself around. Only her arms held her up, her legs swinging away from the pole. "We all have our stories, Kagome. We have all had to overcome our past."

"Besides," Miroku stepped up, placing a hand on the pole and pulling himself up past Kagura. He used nothing but his arms to reach the top and hang from the roof. "It's just fun. All of us are a little guilty of the curiosity we have about the poles. A little secret. Even Sesshomaru has tried it." Wrapping his legs around the pole once more, he slid down, barely giving Kagura time to get out of the way.

"That is one sexy man." Kagura fanned herself dramatically, and Kagome smiled. She would never argue that fact.

"Don't let Naraku hear you say that." Miroku grinned, leaning against the pole. Naraku and Kagura had been seeing each other for some time now. However, Naraku was a freak. Kagura was his, but the kinky side in him was dark.

"If he heard that, he would ask Sesshomaru to join us." Kagura smiled wickedly. "I think I might tell him. That would be an amazing night. Naraku can fuck like there is no tomorrow, and I bet Sesshomaru is packing."

Kagome let out an eep, covering her face with her hands to try and hide her blush. That wasn't anything she had ever wanted to hear. "I thought we were going to be pole dancing, not talking about… that." She looked up to the other too, narrowing her eyes at their smirks.

"How innocent you are." Kagura chuckled and motioned for Kagome to grab the pole. "Pull yourself up and hold yourself there for as long as you can."

Kagome did, only getting a few feet off the ground. Her arms and legs wrapped tightly around the pole, and she could only imagine the horrifying sight of her scrunched up against a stripper's pole. She felt her hands starting to slip, and she tried to get a better grip, but she just ended up dislodging herself.

With a yelp, she fell to her backside with a thud. She sat there for a moment and blinked, before throwing her head back with a laugh. That was the most ridiculous thing she had ever tried, and she knew she must have looked just as bad.

Miroku inhaled sharply at the sight and sound of her laughing. Again, he was thrown off his feet by her beauty, and found himself even more drawn to her. It was something he had never felt, but he wasn't naive. He had noticed it when he could no longer bed women.

He had tried, but they no longer did anything for him. They weren't attractive, just an ordinary woman that he sent home confused. The one time he had been able to perform, he had imagined Kagome the entire time. He was embarrassed to admit he had called out Kagome's name, and the woman left angry.

He had romantic feelings for Kagome. He was attracted to her. Not just her body, but her heart, mind, and soul as well. That was a problem. He had rules for a reason. Do not touch the girls. Do not sleep with the girls. They all had come from somewhere horrible. Their past haunted them as much as his did. Kagome couldn't even stand to be touched by men, and yet he fantasized about her while with another woman. He was a horrible person. Still, it didn't stop his heart from fluttering. "I have never heard you laugh before, Kagome."

Her face fell, a sad smile in its place. "I haven't had a reason to laugh in a long time." Brows furrowing and fell silent for a moment. Suddenly she brightened, giving them both a large smile that shined brighter than the lights overhead. "Thank you."

Miroku sat down, his hand over his heart. It was like he was trying to brush something away that wouldn't disappear. Kagura sat with them, eyeing her boos with a knowing eye. She had seen that look before in men she had dealt with. Her boss had it bad.

"You know," Kagura looked away, eyes gone as she lost herself to thought. "This place really does save lives. People still talk bad about it because it's a strip club, but I don't know where any of us girls would be without it. I'd be dead, that's for sure." Kagura smiled at Kagome, who was looking at her with wide eyes. "I was a prostitute, pimp and all. Miroku found me one day, took pity on me, and bought me for a night. Except he wouldn't sleep with me. He literally stole my phone, called my pimp, and offered him an unseemly amount of money. He bought me, and I was saved. I see you getting better every day. Soon enough, a new girl will come in, and you will get to watch the magic of this place work on her. It's amazing to see."

Neither Kagome, nor Miroku said anything, Miroku was humbled. He knew his club worked wonders, but every time he heard it, he was reminded just how many women he had been able to help. After the silence drew out for a moment, Kagura spoke once more. "Do you have dreams, Kagome? I want to be a pilot. Something about flying through the air just seems so… freeing."

"Babies." Kagome beamed once more, nearly blinding the other two. "I want to deliver babies. I love their little fingers and toes, and aside from having my own, I think that would be the best route. That, or maybe a pediatrician, or a preschool teacher. I could also work in a daycare."

"So, anything with babies." Kagura laughed, and then wrinkled her nose. "You can have that. I respect anyone who has the patience for such loud and smelly things." Kagura paused for a moment. "Have you thought about going to school? Becoming a doctor will require many years, and if you want to work with kids, you better get started."

"Actually, no matter what I choose, it will take me two years less than the required time. While I was in high school, I took a bunch of AP classes. They all counted as a credits towards college, so most of my English and math courses are taken care of." Kagome put a finger to her chin, thinking back on better days. "I loved school. I loved hanging out with my friends, and learning. By time I graduated, I had become valedictorian and had a full ride to a prestigious college."

"Why did you give it up?" Kagura was brave enough to ask. She had lived through torture and pain. Miroku was curious, but he wasn't going to cross that line. So, he just sat back and listened. What Kagome said, only confirmed his suspicions, and caused that hatred in his heart to grow.

"I got married, and then he wouldn't let me."

...

_Has anybody ever had an entire bowl of ramen noodle dropped in their lap? I have, curtesy of my daughter. As much as I cleaned it up, I still feel like I have slimy noodles all over me. *shivers* Then to make matters worse, the entire time I'm cleaning, my daughter is steady stuffing noodles in her face like she didn't just ruin my day with a bowl of damn soup. I've got a toddler for sale, anyone interested? She comes with an attitude, is spoiled, and has a glare that could kill, but she gives really good hugs. _

_In all seriousness, I've noticed the pickup in reviews. I'm so glad to see some of my old readers, and some of my new. I lost so many readers because of my unplanned lengthy hiatus. I completely understand why they left, and hold no ill will towards them. However, seeing a few of my readers coming back makes me happy. As a thanks, here is another chapter. Your reviews mean a lot, and I do read every single one of them. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I can't wait to hear from everyone. Your reviews are my fuel! Enjoy!_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Like every night, the crew was shutting down the bar, cleaning it. Miroku was strict about the sanitation of his club, and with good reason. He charged thirty dollars a person to get in. He ran an upscale strip club, and cleanliness was more important than many people would realize.

InuYasha leaned on the bar, eyebrows wiggling as he looked at Sango. "Ya know, we could get out of here, get for breakfast somewhere." He had been flirting with Sango relentlessly before Kagome had arrived months ago. He would openly admit how he felt for her, but she never failed to shoot him down.

"Get off my bar. I just cleaned it." She snapped her wet rag against his arm, causing a few of the others to chuckle. At this point Sango was only refusing to keep their game going. Soon enough she would give in, and they were all ready for it.

"You know the rules, InuYasha." Miroku didn't turn to look at InuYasha, but kept his attention on the table he was cleaning. "Don't touch the girls."

"Sango hasn't been one of your girls for years." InuYasha scoffed, rolling his eyes. "She just works for you now. So, I can touch her all I want." He had a smug smile on his face, especially when Miroku smirked. He didn't care if they got together, as long as it didn't interfere with their jobs.

"No, you can't." Sango once more shot him down, and this time there were a few laughs at their joking around. It didn't matter how busy their nights were, the clean up was a moment Kagome would always enjoy.

She was surrounded by her friends, these people quickly becoming her family. At least, that was what she called them in her mind. She wasn't sure how they thought of her, and she wasn't about to ask. She had been rejected enough already and wasn't going to add another one to the list.

"I have done enough for the night." Sesshomaru sat in the chair Miroku had just finished cleaning, letting his head hang back. He always did the least when it came to cleaning, and it never failed that he took the time out of his day to try and annoy Miroku about it.

"What exactly did you do tonight, anyway? Aside from drinking and watching the girls." Miroku took a cheap shot, twirling up his rag and snapping it against Sesshomaru's leg. Just beside his groin. Sesshomaru jumped, his eyes narrowed into slits that looked like they could kill.

"Try it again, Little Brother. You won't live to see tomorrow." Sesshomaru's threats always held a bit of finality to them. He would never truly hurt Miroku, but he would find other ways to get him back. Miroku did not heed his warning, and Sesshomaru lunged, taking the younger man to the floor.

"We just cleaned there, you fools." Kagura stepped over the wrestling men, shaking her head as she picked up the chairs their tumble had knocked over. "I swear, men never grow up."

"I think having a moment of childishness every now and again is good for the soul." Yua, the sweetest and quietest of the girls spoke up. She didn't talk much, but when she did, she always managed to spout some sort of wisdom that had them thinking at a deeper level.

"If only they wouldn't create more of a mess than was already there." Kikyou scowled, rolling her eyes. She was the most anti-social. The moment the bar was cleaned she was gone. She had no desire to hang around with anyone. They didn't blame her. With her past, she trusted no one, and she was still working through issues like they all were.

"Blame Sesshomaru!" Miroku was trying to crawl away, but Sesshomaru had his legs, pulling him back.

Kagome knelt down in front of Miroku, smiling at him. "You hit him first, Miroku. It's only right you get punished for misbehaving."

"That…" InuYasha was looking at Kagome with wide eyes. "That was hot. You sounded like a real dom there for a minute."

Kagome blushed, falling down to her backside in embarrassment. The reddening of her face had all of the others laughing, including Sesshomaru and Miroku who were finally separating. The door to the front slammed open suddenly, causing everyone to quiet down.

They watched as a man entered, one Kagome had never seen before. He looked like an older version of Miroku. Said male, jumped up, cursing as he approached the highly intoxicated individual. Miroku grabbed the man by his arm, yanking him up roughly. He nearly dragged the drunk man out, and Kagome could only stare. She had never seen Miroku look so angry before.

When he and the man were gone, she looked to Sesshomaru who was still sitting on the ground a few feet from her. "Who was that?" She was worried for Miroku. He was alone, with a drunk individual she had no idea about. What if he wasn't safe?

Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment, and then sighed. "His biological father. He comes by once every few months, asking for money. Miroku always gives it to him."

"Why?" Kagome had a hand clenched in front of her chest; eyes glued to the door. She was silently willing Miroku to step back inside. She wanted to know he was okay.

"So, he will go away." InuYasha scoffed, his face pinched into a scowl. "The one-time Miroku refused to pay him, the bastard came by every day and started harassing the girls. Now, Miroku gives him what he wants just so he won't come by anymore."

"Let's finish cleaning." Sesshomaru stood with a sigh. Suddenly the mood wasn't so cheerful anymore.

…

Miroku looked down at the man who sired him. As soon as they got outside, he had fallen to the ground and now he laid in the snow. He didn't make a move to get up. Miroku reached into his wallet, pulling out all the cash he had and throwing it to the man.

"I told you not to come when the girls are here. Don't do it again." He turned to leave, having no desire to even look at the man that had ruined his life. Father or not, Miroku would never forgive him for the childhood he had.

"I came to talk to you." Mattaki pushed himself to his feet, stumbling a few steps before he caught himself. "I'm dying, Son. My liver is failing." For a moment they sat there, Miroku's back still towards his father.

Finally, Miroku spoke, a lump in his throat. "You should have put down the bottle a long time ago. You did this to yourself, and you won't get any sympathy from me." Leaving his father behind, he walked through the front door and slammed it. Taking a moment, he paused at the second door, hand on the handle. He hated that man, and yet…

Fury fueled him, and he slammed open the door so hard it slammed shut behind him. He looked at no one as he stormed up the stairs and locked himself into his room. He couldn't look at anyone in that moment, and all he wanted was to shower and sleep.

Three hours later, and he was gasping awake, once more reliving his past. He could feel it, the tremble in his hands, his labored breathing. Normally he went months without a breakdown, but his father's visit and learning the man was dying must have triggered another one.

Teeth grinding together, he sat up, placing his head in his hands. He needed to calm down. He could do that much, at least. He had bothered Izayoi with this a few weeks ago, and he didn't want to bother her again. Hands tugging at his hair, he pulled hard, squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

His body rocked back and forth as all of his memories, from as far back as he could remember bombarded him. Every last one. The pain, the rejection, the sorrow and despair. It overwhelmed him, consumed him, and he knew he couldn't get past it.

Somehow, he managed to grab his phone and call Izayoi. He waited, the longer it took her to answer the worst he felt. When it went to voicemail, he ended the call and let his phone fall to the floor. He had no one. He was alone. It was like his childhood all over again.

…

Kagome heard a yell, one filled so with so much pain and sorrow that it gutted her. She had just woken up from a nightmare and was heading to the bar to practice. She hadn't made it when she heard the scream coming from Miroku's room.

With hurried steps, she walked up the stairs, knocking on his door rapidly. She could hear him. It was muffled, but clear that he was in distress. He wasn't responding to her knocks, so she turned the door handle and pushed open the door. What she saw had her gasping.

Miroku was on his hands and knees, his forehead pressed to the ground, his hands tugging at his hair painfully. She had heard about breakdowns, seen them played out on T.V. but never had she seen one in person. Her heart was breaking for Miroku.

She knew he had his own past, but she hadn't realized that he had yet to deal with it. He was holding it inside, not letting any of it out until it forced its way out like it was now. It was safe to assume the visit with his father had triggered this emotional overload, and now Miroku was suffering.

"Miroku." She stepped forward, unsure of what to do. How did someone on the outside handle this situation. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. Miroku needed comfort. He needed to work past whatever it was he was seeing, but he couldn't do it alone.

He had saved her, been her rock, and brought her out of her darkest moments. If she couldn't return the favor when he needed it, then she didn't deserve his kindness. Pulling out all of her courage, she knelt beside him, her fingers tentatively running along his bare back.

He stiffened at first, not moving. It wasn't until she started to pull him to her that he reacted, startling her. He grabbed a hold of her, his fist clenching at the fabric of her clothing. He wasn't hurting her, more like stealing away the comfort she was offering. He needed it, and she was willing to give it.

It amazed her that she could handle it. Miroku had made the move to touch her. His hands were on her back, his face in her chest as he cried, but she wasn't reacting at all. He could touch her and not send her into a panic. Trying not to overthink things in such a critical moment, she wrapped her arms around him, her hands rubbing his scalp where he had been pulling his hair. She began to sing to him, soothing him the only way she knew how.

She didn't know if what she was doing was working. She hoped she wasn't making things worse, but she knew there was a possibility she was. Resting her cheek on his head, she continued to do what she could, hoping for the best.

After some time, she wasn't sure how long, he seemed to calm down. His body still shuddered from time to time, but his crying had stopped, and his grip had loosened. Her knees hurt from kneeling on them for so long, her legs numb, but she didn't move. Not until he was ready.

Finally, he lifted his head, eyes red and watery. They widened as they saw her, and he shoved himself back and out of her arms. "Kagome! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to touch you!"

...

_Ya'll... I'm an idiot. Apparently I posted chapter 13 instead of chapter 12. For any who read the previous update and got confused, this is why. leave it to me to screw up something this simple. lol. Thanks to DidiTheReaper, Q'Nisa, and Nobodies Perfect-Not Even You, who pointed it out. As an apology for my screw up, you will now get two chapters, both chapter 12 and 13. This time, in the right order. I hope you enjoy. _


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kagome reached out, surprised by how easy it was and grabbed Miroku's hand. "It's okay." She swallowed, then let him go, unsure of if he wanted her to touch him or not. "It didn't…" She shook her head, as mystified as he was. "It didn't bother me like it normally does."

He took a shaky breath, leaning back on his hands. They gave out, and he fell to his back, covering his face with his arm. "I never wanted you to see that." His feet were flat on the ground, his knees bent. He cursed himself in a whisper, and Kagome's eyes furrowed.

She moved over next to him, sitting on her backside to give her legs a break. His breathing was still harsh, but now just a slight pant instead of the hysteria she had just witnessed. "Your human, Miroku. I don't know what happened to you, but it left scars just like the ones on your body. Except these scars are inside, and nobody can see them. You can feel them, they are there all the time, and ignoring them won't make them go away."

It was silent for a moment, neither one of them saying anything. Miroku took a deep breath, letting it out with a shaky exhale. "My father was a drunk, my mother a stripper." He paused, and Kagome remained silent. She would let him say what he wanted to.

"He beat her, almost every day. I was just a child but treated her wounds every time." He paused again and swallowed. "It became normal. The fighting, screaming, abuse. I eventually became desensitized to it. There were a few, however, that stuck out. They never leave, forcing me to remember every little detail. Those haunt me the most. I was five when my mother became pregnant. The child didn't belong to father, so he beat her for it. She miscarried. I called Touga and Izayoi and they took her to the hospital, leaving me behind. Normally father didn't mess with me, at least not like that. He was angry I called someone else, he wanted her to bleed to teach her a lesson. The scars on my body are from his cigarettes."

Kagome swallowed, tears in her eyes as she listened. She thought of her own baby that she lost but pushed it away. As much as it hurt, this wasn't about her. This was about Miroku, and him finally talking about a past that just wouldn't leave him. As much as he had done for her, she could be there for him this time.

Miroku continued, the arm over his eyes keeping him from seeing Kagome's inner turmoil. "As I grew. I began to look more and more like my father. I was a spitting image. The more I began to look like him, the more mother ignored me. After a while, I couldn't touch her. She told me I looked like him, then asked me to never touch her again. It was my birthday, and all I had wanted was a hug. She couldn't do it. She shoved me away and then left me on the floor."

Kagome reached out, wanting to comfort Miroku somehow, but she wasn't sure what to do. She could see his tears again, knew he was crying once more, but she was frozen. How did she comfort a man that had been holding back so much hurt? Pulling her hand back, she wiped away her tears.

"When I was eight, I heard shouting. I thought father was beating mother again, so I grabbed the supplies I was going to need to heal her. Instead, it was Touga. He had my father pinned to the ground telling him to sign some papers. I didn't know at the time, but they were making him sign over his rights so they could adopt me. It turned out my mother had died. She had been raped, and then had so much heroin forced into her that she overdosed." He moved his arm, laying it down to the ground beside him. His eyes were focused on the roof, unseeing. "I was glad she died. She was free. She was no longer being beaten and abused. I am a horrible son because I was happy when my mother had been killed."

"You're not horrible." Kagome finally spoke and Miroku looked at her. His face suggested that he didn't believe her, and she shook her head. "You watched your mother be beaten almost every day. You saw things no child should ever see. To be so young, and to know that your mother was freed because death gave her a way out just spoke of how mature you were. She didn't have anywhere like Safe Haven. She didn't have an escape." Kagome hugged herself, looking away for a moment. When she met his eyes again, tears leaked from hers. "She welcomed death. A person can only handle so much abuse before they start to long for it."

"Kagome." Miroku closed his eyes, realizing she was speaking from experience. He sat up, their knees only a few inches apart. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Those three memories. Those are the ones that I remember the most. They haunt me more than any of the others. When I dream of them, they trigger something within me, and I can't control it. Everything I hold back just surges forward. I can't stop it, no matter how hard I try. Normally Izayoi will come to me, but this time she didn't answer. I'm sorry, Kagome. I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm sorry I touched you-"

"Touch me again." Kagome had her hands clenched into fist, determination in her eyes. Miroku looked at her stunned for a moment, unsure if what she was saying was real or not. "I didn't feel any fear when you touched me, and I want you to do it again."

"Where." Miroku's voice was tight with emotion as he looked over Kagome's body. If he was going to do this, he wanted a place that wouldn't scare her. He didn't want to set her back when she had come so far.

"Anywhere. You chose." She was tempted to close her eyes, but she forced them open. She wouldn't hide away from this. She refused to back down and let her problems own her. This fear needed to leave, and she would force it to her will.

He hesitated, but then reached out slowly. His hand grabbed hers, interlocking their fingers. Slowly his other hand reached out, fingers brushing against the skin of her arm. They trailed upward until they were cupping her cheek. She turned into his hand; her breath hot against his palm.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Her eyes flicked to him, both blue and brown swirling with emotion. She leaned forward, pushing into his personal space. He wasn't sure what she wanted, but he wasn't going to move.

Kagome was amazed at being able to let Miroku touch her. Her heart was swelling, filling with the warmth that was coming from his skin. He looked just as vulnerable as she felt. He legitimately worried about pushing her. He cared for her more than anyone else ever had, and in that moment, she wanted to kiss him.

So, she did. She pressed her lips against his, felt his sharp intake of breath. He didn't move, but she felt his lips press against hers. It was quick, a small peck, but more than she had ever been able to handle. When she leaned back, both of their eyes were wide with wonder.

"I'm sorry." She blinked away her tears, realizing she had kissed him without asking. "I shouldn't have kissed you like that. I'm sorry if I pushed myself on you, I-"

"You can do that anytime you want to, Kagome." There was no way in hell he was going to be able to stop himself from wanting another kiss. "I will break my own rules, as long as it's for you. I don't know why, but I can't fight what I want anymore, and I want you."

"Miroku." Kagome shook her head, tears coming to her eyes and slipping free. "I'm damaged, broken. I'm no good."

"You are perfect. You have blemishes, but ones that will heal, and I will give you all the time you need. I promise Kagome, I will never push you." His hand left her face, grabbing her other hand. Slowly, giving her time to object, he pulled her hands to his mouth, and kissed her fingers. "If you want me, we go at your pace. You will control everything."

"That's not fair to you." She shook her head again, unable to shake the dark feeling of self-hatred. She didn't deserve someone as good as Miroku. "You could do so much better. You could find someone who is pretty, who doesn't have a past, who-"

"I could say the same about myself." She gasped at his words, looking up at him. His smile was sad, but he kept a tight grip on her fingers. "You saw…. You saw more of me than anyone, aside from Izayoi, has ever seen. No one, neither of my brothers, the father that raised me, none of them know about that side of me. I am broken and damaged. If you don't deserve happiness, then neither do I."

"That's not…" Her voice trailed off, unable to say anything else. She couldn't deny that what he said was the truth. He was just as damaged as she was, but she would never think he didn't deserve someone to love him. "You really want me?"

"I want to see where this goes. You are different from every other girl I've come across. I am drawn to you like no other, and if you want me, I am yours. I don't know what this is, Kagome, but I want to figure it out." She was scared, he could see it. It would take time for her to trust him, especially if she agreed to take their relationship to another level. This was another big step for her, and he wouldn't push her.

"I… I feel something for you too. I didn't think I could, that I could ever…" She shook her head, refusing to think about Kouga at that moment. She had held no feelings for the man who had abused her, but he still gripped her heart, filling it with fear that she just couldn't shake. "We can try."

Miroku let out a breath of relief, kissing her fingers once more. When his phone rang, he reluctantly let it go, seeing that it was Izayoi. If he didn't answer she would think something was wrong with him. Sliding his finger over the green bar, he answered, and turned on the speaker phone.

"Baby, are you okay? I am so sorry I didn't answer. I forgot my phone downstairs." She was frantic, and he smiled, leaning back against his bed.

"I am fine. At least I am now." He knew she would be able to tell from his voice that he had just had a breakdown. The emotion was still thick in his throat. "Kagome helped me. She walked me through it."

"Did she?" Izayoi sounded hopeful, and Miroku rolled his eyes. His mother meant well, but she would always be a matchmaker.

"Yes, mother." He teased her and chuckled, glancing at Kagome who had a tender, but sad smile on her face.

"Good. Invite her to dinner, will you. I want to thank her."

Miroku rubbed the back of his neck, glancing sheepishly at Kagome. She still hadn't stepped foot outside since she arrived, and he didn't want her to feel obligated to agree because Izayoi had asked. He opened his mouth to decline, but Kagome stopped him, answering before he could.

"I'd love to come, if you really don't mind having me." Her smile was true, even with the bit of nervousness that was mixed in.

Izayoi was quiet for a moment, surprised to hear Kagome was in the room with him. "Wonderful! I can't wait to meet you. Touga is a hugger, but I promise I'll keep him on a tight leash. Oh, I'm so excited."

"You've unleashed a beast now." Miroku chuckled, ignoring his mother as she started to yell at him for his comment. Kagome smiled in return, ready to move past this next hurdle. She wouldn't let Kouga control her anymore.

...

_Look at that, chapter 13 is in the correct place finally. Sorry for the mishap once again. On that note, before i mess something else up, I'm going to head out and finish preparing for thanksgiving. Enjoy the chapter, and happy thanks giving. _


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Miroku pulled his car to a stop, and Kagome took a deep breath. She shouldn't have been surprised. The home Miroku grew up in was more like a palace. Gardens, a paved driveway, and at least three floors. The home itself was gorgeous, and grand. It was one of those ones you saw in movies when the family had an elite name

When she took a moment to think about it, Kagome realized it was obvious. Sesshomaru drove a white Rolls Royce phantom. InuYasha drove a red Ferrari, and Miroku drove a purple Mercedes-Benzes GTR. All cars that only the rich could afford. Sesshomaru also held himself in a way that screamed class and arrogance from someone who never experienced any hardships in his life. Had Kagome taken the time to think about it, she would have known.

She wasn't new to Money. Kouga had been rich. One of the richest men around. His home was much like the one she was looking at now, but not as open and inviting. He didn't own any car outside of his limousine. He never drove himself and would rather cause an uproar in the middle of traffic just so he could get somewhere.

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and pushing all thoughts of Kouga away. This wasn't the time for that. She startled as her door opened suddenly and looked up to Miroku who was smiling down at her. Slowly he held out his hand, and she took it, letting him pull her up to her feet.

"It's a lot to take in, isn't it?" He chuckled, shutting her door, and locking the car. They weaved between Sesshomaru and InuYasha's car, walking up to the double door front entrance. "Fun fact. Touga hates it. He claims that eighty percent of the house doesn't get used and is just a waste of space. However, he carries the name Taisho, so it is expected of him to have something extravagant."

"Your last name is Taisho." She looked up to him, both standing across from the other in front of the door. "You don't have a fancy home. Just a fancy strip club, and a fancy car." She was picking on him, and he smiled at her playfulness.

"I am the adopted Taisho. Not as many people look at me." He grabbed the handle, giving her one last glance. "You ready?" When she nodded, he pushed open the door, an alarm of soft music echoing through the house, alerting the owners that the door had been opened. Kagome stepped in; eyes wide as she looked around. She had thought her home with Kouga was grand, but she felt like she just stepped into a castle.

"There she is!" A woman nearly ran around the corner, wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Kagome had expected more extravagant clothing but was surprised to realize she was laid back. Izayoi nearly yanked Kagome to her, hugging the startled younger girl. "Let me look at you." She leaned back, putting both of her hands on Kagome's cheeks. "Your eyes. They are breathtaking."

"Um, Thanks." Kagome tried to smile, but Izayoi still had her face in her hands.

"Let her breathe, Izayoi." Miroku stepped up, a bit put off that his mother hadn't even seen him. Izayoi turned to him, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly. When she let him go, a tall male was standing behind her.

Kagome took a step back but kept her smile on her face. He stepped forward, and bowed slightly to Kagome, keeping his distance. "I am Touga. It is a pleasure to meet you, Kagome. We have heard a lot about you."

Miroku blushed as Kagome looked up to him. He wouldn't meet her gaze, and she smirked fondly, turning back to Touga. She bowed, her arm going out with a flair that surprised the older male. He hadn't seen that movement in some time, not since he was a boy. "Hmm." He kept his thoughts to himself but met Kagome's eye. She knew money but carried herself differently than those of old money.

"Well. It is time for dinner. You two arrived just in time." Izayoi grabbed Kagome's hand, dragging her off and leaving Miroku and Touga behind.

Touga looked to his son, watching the way Miroku's eyes never left Kagome until she was out of sight. "What do you know about her?" Miroku was defensive immediately, and Touga held up his hands. "I am not asking because I don't like her. I just met the girl. I am asking because of that bow she just did."

"I'm not sure. She hasn't opened up a lot, and I don't want to push her." Miroku rubbed the back of his neck, looking away. "I want to know about her past, but I… I don't want to scare her away."

"You care a lot for her?" Touga waited until Miroku nodded shyly and let out a loud laugh. He slapped Miroku on the back, causing his youngest to grunt. "It's about time you admitted it to yourself. We could all see it, and we hadn't even met the girl."

Miroku pushed off his father, trying to hide his smirk. "Let's go eat old man."

"Old!" Touga followed Miroku into the dinning room, pretending to be offended. "I am not old, boy. I am still young enough to put you over my knee."

"You will do no such thing." Izayoi, glared at her husband, and he winced, forgetting that his wife was in the room. All three of his sons chuckled, and he looked to Kagome, hoping she would be on his side. Nope. She was trying to hide her smile behind her hand, but he could still see it.

Izayoi rubbed his thigh under the table, and then turned back to the girl she had been talking about nonstop. "Tell me a little bit about yourself, Kagome."

"I thought Miroku told you all about me." Kagome teased, smiling as Miroku grumbled and began to fix his plate.

"He did." InuYasha was also making his dinner as he rolled his eyes. "Kagome this. Kagome that. I already had to see you every night, and then during the day I had to listen to him ramble on. It's annoying, wench."

"That…is not true." Miroku couldn't even deny it, and he felt like killing his brother in that moment.

Sesshomaru walked in at that moment, his face troubled as he sat down. He didn't move to make his plate but looked at it instead. His body may have been in the room, but his mind was somewhere else. Izayoi grabbed his shoulder, and he looked at her. "I am okay, Mother." He blinked looking towards Kagome but said nothing.

The conversation continued, Kagome answering questions as they were asked of her. She noticed that Izayoi and Touga were careful not to ask anything personal and she was grateful. Sitting back and watching, Kagome could see that this was what a family was supposed to be. It wasn't something she had ever really had. Izayoi was a perfect mother, both caring and stern. One thing was plainly obvious, and that was her love for her boys. All four of them held an enormous part of her heart, and she had no problem showing them. It was an endearing sight.

"Sesshomaru." Touga looked to his oldest, pulling Sesshomaru out of his thoughts once more. Everyone was almost done eating, but he had barely even started. "Something is bothering you."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a moment, setting his fork down. He clasped his hands together in front of him, and then looked at Kagome. His face was grim, and she didn't like the way he was looking at her. "Kagome, is your last name Wolfe?"

She paled immediately, and the entire room went silent.

"Wolfe?" Touga knew exactly what that meant, and it explained how she knew to bow properly. He sighed, running his hands over his face, thinking of what he would have to do next. He had to protect the girl, that was a given, but doing so would be tricky. "As in the Wolfe family?"

"I…" Kagome looked away; arms wrapped around herself. "Please don't hate me."

"Dear, we could never hate you." Izayoi swallowed, tears in her eyes.

"Are you still married to Kouga?" Sesshomaru was blunt. They no longer had the luxury of waiting for Kagome to come clean. Not with what he had just learned.

"That's enough." Miroku was furious. He didn't keep up with the elite world like the others were, because he didn't care about it. All he knew was that Kagome was upset. This was supposed to be a calm and friendly dinner, but now it seemed like Kagome was getting interrogated.

"It is for her own good. Kagome, are you still legally bound to him?" Sesshomaru's voice was intense, his eyes conveying that emotion.

"Yes!" Kagome wiped at the tears on her face, hating that she was so weak. "He would never agree to a divorce, and I had no choice but to run. I did what I could." Sesshomaru closed his eyes, leaning his head back at her revelation. She looked at Miroku, seeing his tight scowl. She didn't know if he was disgusted with her, but right now she didn't want to think about it. "Take me back, please."

Miroku stood but stopped when InuYasha grabbed his hand. Even he had a grim look on his face. "You don't know what is going on. Neither of you do. Sit down so we can explain." Miroku did as he asked, looking towards Kagome who had her head hanging.

"Kagome, we do not think any less of you, nor are we angry." Sesshomaru sighed, leaning forward. "Kouga is searching for you. He has hired Private investigators. He has many connections at his fingertips. He has released your description, including your eyes. He is claiming you attacked him, and that he is worried for your health."

"I…" Kagome shook her head, hands running through her hair. "Please don't make me talk about this."

"You don't have to talk about anything you don't want to, Dear. The boys know that." Izayoi glared at all of her boys except Miroku, who was just as angry as she was.

"We need to know. Not the details, but enough that we can protect her." Touga took a sip of his drink, thinking about what they should do. He looked back to Kagome, hating that they had pushed her. It wouldn't surprise him if this new turn of events set back all the progress she had made. "Do you want a divorce."

"Yes." It was a hiss, no hesitation on her part. "But I can't see him. I can't face him."

"Can she divorce him without seeing him? If she divorced him, then she would be free, and she could place a restraining order on him. Then it wouldn't matter if he was looking for her." InuYasha wasn't a lawyer, but he had listened to his brother and father drone on about it enough to understand what was going on.

"Normally, yes." Sesshomaru shook his head. "But this is Kouga. He is cruel. He is vile. He is destructive. He will use any means necessary to get what he wants. Who he ruins to do it, will not matter. He will request a mediation, and he will get it."

"You make it sound like she can't even get a divorce." Miroku's eyes were wide, his heart pounding. If Kouga was as bad as Sesshomaru described, then Kagome lived through hell.

"We need concrete evidence and a judge that can't be bought." Touga tapped a finger on his chin, thinking. "We all know he abused you Kagome, do you have any records of that? Any doctor's visits? Any witnesses?"

Kagome shook her head, the tears falling freely. "Those weren't allowed. I treated myself." She heard Miroku's sharp intake of breath but didn't look at him. "I snuck to the doctor twice, but I don't think it will make a difference."

"What for? You never know." Touga's voice was soft, tender. It was a tone she often heard Miroku use. She had just met him, but somehow, he made her feel safe. At least safe enough to answer his questions.

"I was pregnant. A doctor confirmed it. A month later, that same doctor gave me birth control."

The glass in Miroku's hand shattered. His breathing was harsh as he realized what Kagome was saying. She was pregnant, and then she wasn't. "Kagome, did he…" He looked at her, but she refused to lift her head. "Kagome!" His raised voice startled her, but she lifted her head, tear filled eyes meeting his.

He stood abruptly, his chair falling back. Kouga had beat Kagome until she lost her baby. His father had done the same to his mother. It was the memory that haunted him the most, the one that always drove him to places he hated being. Kagome had lived that nightmare.

"Izayoi, take him to clean up his hand." She nodded, ushering a shell shocked Miroku away. He could barely even think, let alone know that his mother was taking him away. He didn't feel the blood on his hand, or the glass that had embedded itself in his palm.

When he was gone, Kagome stood. She didn't say anything to anybody as she turned and left, making her way to the front door. She stopped long enough to grab her jacket, and then she was gone, stepping into the snow and determined to make her way home.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru's deep voice stopped her feet, but she didn't turn to look at him. "We are sorry we pushed you. We just want to keep you safe."

"Nobody can keep me safe, Sesshomaru. You pretty much admitted that." Kagome started walking again, ignoring him when he called out to her. "Miroku should have left me to die."

...

_So I tried to post this chapter yesterday, but fanfiction was acting up. At least it's fixed now and I'm not going to be late on my Monday updates. I've been super busy, so I haven't been able to post as much as I would like. Now that thanksgiving is passed, I have to focus on making Christmas presents. What fun. Anyway, thanks to DidiTheReaper for editing as always and i hope you all enjoy this chapter. _


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Izayoi sighed, wrapping the bandage around Miroku's hand. "Do you hate her now?" He snapped his head towards her, the first reaction she had gotten out of him since she had dragged him to the bathroom. "She went through the same thing your mother did. She lost her baby at the hands of her husband. Can you not look at her anymore?"

"I don't know what to do. How do I comfort her when the same thing won't leave me alone?" Miroku looked away again, thinking about what he had learned. Kagome was still Kagome. She was still the woman he wanted to be with, and nothing would ever change that.

"If you look closely, she will tell you how she needs to be comforted. She is stronger than you think she is. She fought back. The one thing your mother never did." She kissed his temple, knowing that learning what he did was a shock to him as well. "Sometimes all we need is the presence of the one we care for. That can be enough of a comfort." Izayoi looked down, saddened. "I don't think she will ever come over again after this, will she?"

"I don't know." Miroku shook his head, upset at the idea as well. He liked knowing that Kagome had been invited to dinner by his family. He had hoped everything would have turned out amazingly well, and then Kagome could become a part of their weekly dinners.

A knock at the door had them looking up, and Touga slipped his head into the room. "We have a problem. Kagome left. She just walked out. Sesshomaru went after her, but she wasn't stopping for him, and neither have come back."

…

"Kagome, it is freezing out here. We should return. If you wish to be driven back, I am sure Miroku will take you." Sesshomaru was trailing behind Kagome, looking up to the darkening sky. To make matters worse, he hadn't grabbed a jacket before he ran after Kagome.

"No. I want to get back to Safe Haven before Miroku does." Kagome was shivering, her nose burning with every inhale. "I just need to get a few things and my money."

"You plan to leave?" His steps quickened, trying to catch up to her. He didn't get too close. She had already been pushed enough for the day.

"I have no choice. He's looking for me, and I refuse to go back. I won't become that weak woman I was before." She blinked, trying to keep her tears at bay.

"What about Miroku? If you left, it would devastate him." Slowly he pushed his way to walking beside her. There was enough distance between them that they weren't touching, but he could talk to her on a more personal level.

"Miroku can't even look at me. Even if he did, all he would see is his mother." She scoffed, a sound full of anger and despair. "I'd rather leave before he threw me away."

"I didn't know you thought so low of my brother." Sesshomaru was scowling, rubbing his hands on his arms to try and warm up. Why did this have to happen on one of the coldest days of the year.

"Don't twist my words, Sesshomaru." She glared at him, then looked back to the ground. "I think the world of Miroku, but I can't be thrown away by someone I care about again. You wouldn't understand. You've had everything handed to you on a silver platter."

Sesshomaru's steps falter for a moment, but then he caught back up, furious. "I may not have lived through what you did, but do not think I am blind. I have seen dozens of girls come through Safe Haven, some with the same story as you, others with far worse."

"It's not the same!" Kagome clenched at her hair, pulling roughly. Sesshomaru wanted to stop her, but he couldn't, at least not without touching her. "I don't know what I feel for Miroku, but if he would turn away from me, it would crush me."

"So, you will turn away from him?" Sesshomaru's voice raised, and she flinched, causing him to take a moment to calm down. With a deep breath, he spoke in a calmer tone. "I know things seem…dark, right now. Father and I are the top lawyers in japan. We will figure this out, but you have to give us a chance."

"If you can't figure it out? Kouga will kill me for what I did to him. If you fail, I lose my life." She stopped walking, looking up at him with such despair he felt physical pain from it.

"We won't fail. We won't give up Kagome." She looked away, and he knew she didn't believe him. Looking away for a second, he thought on what to do, and then finally sighed. "If we fail, we will get you away. We will have a new identity for you created and find a place for you to live somewhere where Kouga will never find you."

Kagome looked at him, and he could see that she was contemplating his words. If she went with him, she would either end up divorced or as far away from Kouga as she could get. Either way, she would be happy. Or at least as happy as she could be. Miroku's rejection, the one she was sure he would have, already left a hole in her heart. The pain it caused was worse than any other she had ever felt.

The sound of an engine revving had them both looking back down the road. They could see the lights of a car quickly approaching and knew it was Miroku. Kagome panicked, turning to run into the trees so she could hide. Before she made it. Sesshomaru jumped in front of her, his hands held out to show he wouldn't touch her.

"Take a minute to see!" He was panting from their little sprint and more than a little annoyed with the entire situation. "It is snowing. There is ice on the roads, and yet he is speeding towards us. He isn't thinking about himself, or me. He is thinking about you. Would a man who didn't want anything to do with a woman risk his life to try and get to her."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with wide and watery eyes, but she didn't try to get away. He had a point. Miroku's car skidded to a stop on the side of the road. They heard him get out and yell Kagome's name in fear as he started running towards them.

When he reached them, Sesshomaru walked over, getting into Miroku's car so he could warm up. Miroku looked at Kagome, and she could see the worry in his eyes. Not an ounce of rejection could be seen, and she let out a sob, covering her mouth as she hunched over from the overwhelming emotion.

"Kagome." Miroku took a step forward, unsure of what to do. He thought about what his mother said and reached out slowly. First his hand touched her back, letting her feel him there. When she didn't react negatively, his other hand reached out grabbing her shoulder and slowly pulling her to him.

She fell into his chest, sobbing against him. Her hands clutched at his clothing, clinging onto him as if he was the only thing holding her here. He held her, wrapping his arms around her gently. She seemed to calm at his touch, but still cried out everything that she had been holding in.

Tonight had not been good. The dinner was a disaster. His family had pushed Kagome more than they should have, and now she was suffering for it. He just wanted to get her home, get her into her bed, and let her sleep.

Sesshomaru was amazed at what he saw. He knew the bond between the two was strong and growing, but he hadn't realized Miroku was able to touch Kagome. His movements were still slow and calculated, but she was currently being held in his arms.

Sesshomaru scoffed, and then smiled as he leaned his head back against the headrest. If he could touch Kagome, he would have thrown her over his shoulder a long time ago. This entire mess could have been handled inside where it was warm.

When Kagome's crying subsided into sniffles, Miroku pried one of her hands off of his clothing and brought it to his lips so he could kiss it. He held it against his heart, eyes tentative as she looked up to him. He wasn't sure what she was thinking.

"I should apologize to Sesshomaru." She pressed her forehead against his chest, shivering from both the emotional outpouring and the cold. "And your family."

"My family owes you an apology, Kagome. They should have handled this situation much better than they did. Sesshomaru knows better." Miroku glared at the car, and he knew Sesshomaru could see him. He would deal with his family later. Right now, his focus was on Kagome. "I am also sorry. I should not have reacted the way I did when I found out about…" He swallowed, closing his eyes.

"I knew you wouldn't react kindly to finding out." She could feel herself getting weaker the longer she stood. She was so tired. "It's only been a few days since you told me about your mother. It was too soon for you to discover that part of me. All of this was too soon." She looked up to him again. "I don't blame your family, Miroku. I blame Kouga. It was stupid of me to think that he wouldn't look for me."

"Not stupid. You were just hopeful. I won't let him get you, Kagome."

"He could ruin you. He would go after your family. Go after Safe Haven." She shook her head. She wouldn't let them sacrifice anything for her. She didn't deserve it. "It would be best if I dealt with this on my own. I should leave, Miroku. I should move away from Safe Haven, away from you and the others."

"No." His voice was tight with emotion, his arms pulling her into him more. "I can't let you go, Kagome. Not now. If he comes after us, we will fight him. We won't let him win. My family is just as powerful as he is, and there are more of us. He won't steal you away from me. I promise, Kagome."

Kagome grabbed his cheeks feeling how cold his skin was. Her thumbs rubbed under his eyes; his gaze unfaltering. He meant every word. In that moment, she knew if she tried to leave, he would follow. Miroku was the one male she wouldn't mind chasing her, because she didn't want to let him go either.

Standing to her tippy toes, she kissed him, pressing her lips against his. Their first and only kiss had been a quick peck. This was different. It was slow and emotional. It caused both of their hearts to hammer and soothed their souls in a way that nothing else would. It was a healing kiss, as well as a promise. From that moment, they would do everything together.

…

Izayoi looked at her phone, opening the image from Sesshomaru. She smiled as she saw Miroku kissing Kagome tenderly, their arms wrapped around each other and not letting go. She saved the photo, and then set her phone back into her pocket.

She turned her attention back on the two males sitting in chairs in front of her. Their heads were down, both thoroughly chastised for their behavior. "Now, boys…" She paced in front of them. "Kagome could be it for Miroku, and as you both know, I have been begging for some grandchildren. Since my two oldest don't seem to be interested in giving me any, that means Miroku will be my best bet. If Kagome hates us now, I will never get to see my grandbabies. That means you two, and Sesshomaru will need to make it up to her."

"Yes, dear."

"Is this really about Grandkids? How do you even know that will happen? She's married to another guy." InuYasha forgot that when his mother meant business, you didn't argue with her. He may have just asked a legitimate question, but one glare from her and he was wishing he had just agreed like his father did.

"While I do want grandchildren, this is mostly for Miroku." Izayoi sighed, both of her boys looking up at her with knowing eyes. Miroku hadn't been happy in a long time. Kagome brought something out in him that they had never seen before. When he smiled, his eyes shined. "So, we are going to make this up to her. We are going to earn her forgiveness, even if that means kissing the floor she walks on. Because if she leaves Miroku because of what we did, he will never look at us again. I will not lose any of my sons." She turned, tears in her eyes and walked away. She had planning to do, and she wasn't going to let anyone mess it up even further.

...

_Sorry it's so late. I'm getting things ready for my daughters birthday party this weekend. That and I've been spending a lot of time playing Ghost of Tsushima, which is amazing. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. As always, thanks to the readers, and especially those who leave reviews. Reviews are my fuel, and always will be. Big thank you to DidiTheReaper for editing this story for. Everyone enjoy. _


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Kagome looked in the mirror she had hung up on her wall, judging her outfit. She was trying to go for casual, but pretty. Miroku had asked her to dress for a date. She had never been on one. Kouga never tried to sway her, and before then, she was so focused on her studies, that she didn't even think of dating.

She didn't know if she was wearing the right thing. She had taken a photo of her wardrobe and sent it to Sango, begging for help, though she didn't tell Sango why. She wasn't sure if Miroku wanted everyone to know they were in a relationship, so she wasn't telling anyone.

That cloud of self-doubt and hatred always reared its ugly head when she thought about it. It could be possible that he was embarrassed by her, and that was why he made no move to tell anyone. She kept trying to tell herself that wasn't the case. When they were alone, he was as sweet as could be.

She sighed, running a brush through her hair. Sango had picked out her outfit, and she could admit it was cute. Braiding her air to the side, she let it fall over her shoulder. It had grown since she left Kouga. He didn't like long hair, but she had been lucky that he didn't pay enough attention to make her cut it. Now, even braided and pulled to the side it ended a few inches below her breast.

A knock on her door, had her turning around to look at it. It had to be Miroku. He had told her to stay in her room until he came to get her. She didn't understand why, but she hadn't questioned it. It gave her time to prepare herself for her first date.

Making her way to her door, she opened it, smiling up at him. He blushed as he looked at her, and then turned his head away, covering his mouth. She hoped that was a good reaction, but she wasn't sure.

"You, um, your beautiful." He finally looked back to her, and she watched his eyes move down her form and back up. Yep. That had been a good reaction. He sighed then; a bit disappointed. "I came to tell you we won't be going on a date today. Something else has come up."

"Oh." Kagome's shoulders slumped and she looked down. Knowing he probably felt bad enough as it was, she plastered a smile on her face, and looked back up. "That's okay. I'll just change into something different."

"No, don't." He stopped her from shutting her door, realizing how disappointed she was. She looked like she was about to cry. "Kagome I will take you on a date. I promise. Please don't be upset." He rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of what to do. He didn't want her to be upset, but he also didn't want to ruin what his mother had been working on.

Kagome didn't say anything, picking at the sundress that seemed to hug her figure in every possible way. It wasn't too tight, and flared out at the bottom, but it was yellow, and brought out her skin tone and eyes. It was his favorite.

Finally, she turned to look at him, biting her lip in nervousness. "Miroku, are you ashamed of me?"

"What?" He was taken aback, eyes wide as he looked at her. "What ever made you think that?"

"You haven't told anyone that we are together, and now this…" She looked away, hands still fidgeting with her dress.

"Kagome." Miroku stepped into her room, slowly reaching out to grab her chin. Gently he lifted her face up to his, pressing his lips to hers. As always, he gave her plenty of time to stop him if she wished. When she never did, he was always filled with a bit of joy. "Do you remember when we talked about this between us? I told you, you would be in charge. We would do whatever you were comfortable with. That means it's up to you to tell everyone when you are ready."

"Really? That's it?" She looked hopefully, and he smiled down at her.

"That's all it is. I promise. As far as tonight, it was never a date. Mother feels bad for the way the dinner went, and she has planned something for you as an apology." Grabbing her hand, he lifted her fingers to his mouth and kissed them tenderly.

"She didn't have to do that." Kagome blushed, realizing how much she must have sounded like an idiot. She had let her insecurities get the best of her, even when Miroku had never given her a reason to. "I'm sorry I let myself get worked up."

"Think nothing of it." He held out his hand, offering it to her. She took it, letting him pull her out of the room, and towards the bar. When they stepped out of the hallway, she was surprised to see the entire bar done up as a birthday party.

Tears immediately sprang to her eyes, and she blinked them away. She had forgotten. "I…" Kagome looked at everyone. The entire crew from the bar, plus Izayoi and Touga. "I haven't celebrated my birthday in so long, I forgot when it was." Her face fell for a moment, but then she remembered she was surrounded by her new family. She smiled at them, wiping away the tears that tried to fall. "Thank you!"

"I did some digging to find out your birthday, so I hope you don't mind." Izayoi stepped forward, hugging Kagome to her tightly. "I am really sorry for how badly dinner was." She turned to her boys, all three lined up and looking anywhere else aside of her. When she cleared her throat, they all muttered their apologies at the same time.

Kagome chuckled, a hand over her mouth to try and hide her amusement. This was a family she had always wanted. Her grandfather and brother had loved her, but her mother had always been a hard and cold woman. She managed to suck the life out of everything.

Izayoi was so warm and tender hearted that she reminded Kagome of spring. She brought life with her, her touch and grace managing to squeeze its way into anything dark. She was the mother Kagome had always wished for.

"Well, we have a few games to play. There is cake, and of course gifts." Izayoi pointed everything out excitedly and beamed at the thought of Kagome having fun. "What do you want to do first? Gifts? Would you like to open your presents?"

"Sure." The smile on Kagome's face grew as she watched Izayoi clap her hands in excitement. She looked up to Miroku, meeting his gaze and he just rolled his eyes. This wasn't a new sight for him, and that meant his mother was like this more often than not.

Moving over to the table, Kagome looked at the many gifts her family had bought her. She teared up again, knowing they had rushed out to put all of this together for her. She would have been happy with just a cake, but she would appreciate everything they did.

She slowly opened her gifts, looking over everything. Sango went crazy with a bunch of clothing while Rin got her a few gift cards. Kagura got her a skimpy outfit that they all knew Kagome wouldn't wear. She claimed that when Kagome was ready to try striping, she would have an outfit. Discreetly, Miroku took that gift and hid it away. Kagome wouldn't be stripping for anybody.

After all of those gifts were opened, that only left two smaller ones. Kagome grabbed one, not noticing the way Miroku rubbed his neck in nervousness. She opened the gift, revealing a necklace. It was silver, and the shape of ivy with a single eye drop pearl hanging from it. It was beautiful.

Kagome looked for a name on the gift but couldn't find one. Looking up, she saw everyone pointing at Miroku who was standing behind her stiffly. "This is beautiful, Miroku." She took it out, running her fingers over it. "Put it on for me?"

He nodded, grabbing the necklace and waiting until Kagome had her braid held up. "Ivy is known for its strength. Once it's taken root, it's nearly impossible to get down." He slowly clasped the necklace around her neck. "Any time you think you are weak; this can be your reminder that you are strong and get stronger every day."

When the necklace was clasped, Kagome looked down at it. Running her fingers over it, she smiled tenderly. "I love it, Miroku." Spinning around, she grabbed his shoulders, and pulled him down to her, kissing him deeply.

She heard the gasp of everyone around them, but they went ignored. She was claiming him, letting everyone know that they were officially together, and it did something to him. It wasn't until Miroku let out a small groan that she pulled back. He covered his mouth, trying to hide the arousal that one kiss had surging through him. As much as he enjoyed kissing her, she wasn't ready for that yet.

"I'm glad you enjoy it." His voice was tight, causing him to clear his throat. When Kagome went back to looking at her necklace, he let out a sharp breath, swallowing. InuYasha scoffing had him looking at his best friend, and his eyes narrowed. Both InuYasha and Sesshomaru knew exactly how much Miroku was struggling in that moment, and they were enjoying his torment. One of these days, he was really going to hurt them.

"Here, Kagome." Touga also had a smirk on his face, but he took pity on his youngest. "This is from Izayoi, InuYasha, Sesshomaru, and myself. It is a birthday and apology gift. Miroku says that you will not accept it, but unfortunately, it cannot be returned, so if you will kindly accept this gift, it would be most appreciated."

She grabbed the gift warily, and then opened it all at once. Her face paled, as she grabbed the key, and held it up. "A car… You got me a car?" She looked at them with wide eyes, and they all four nodded.

"Tesla's are known for their safety, and they are eco friendly. We have already installed the charging port on the side of the club, so it is ready to be used. This is the newest model, and we have custom ordered it. It can't be returned." Again, Touga was trying to get her to accept the gift.

He was lying. It was easy to tell, but Kagome didn't say anything. Instead, she nodded, once more wiping at her eyes. "Can we go see it?" Izayoi immediately started ushering everyone out of the club, and they all went running towards Kagome's new car. Sango made the comment that she wished she could get a new car, and InuYasha offered to buy her as many cars as she wanted if she would give into his advances. She of course denied him.

They made their way back inside and went straight to the cake. They ate and celebrated, playing many games. Kagome couldn't remember a time that her birthday had been so happy. She had parties before, mostly thrown by her grandfather, but he couldn't do much because her mother had always been lurking. This is what a family was, and she felt lucky to be a part of it.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru called her to him with a finger, and when she approached, he set a packet of papers on the table in front of her. She sat at the chair, grabbing the packet and realizing it was divorce papers. "I took the liberty of drawing them up. Right now, these mean nothing. However, if you were to sign them…"

Miroku overheard, and came to sit beside Kagome, giving her silent support. He didn't interfere, just let her know that he was there. Kagome swallowed, hands shaking as she looked at the papers. This could be the start of her future. She just had to take it.

"Before you do anything, you must know what I have done." Sesshomaru sat across from her, his face serious. "I have requested an anonymous and unbiased judge. That means Kouga will not know who the judge is until the court day. This means he won't have the opportunity to either buy or threaten the judge. However, that also means I am unsure of who the judge will be. There is a chance we will get a judge who has already been bought by Kouga. It has its risks, but this is our best chance."

"The mediation?" She kept her eyes on the paper, not looking from what was possibly her future.

"The mediation will happen. Most judges will even request it in an attempt to help save a marriage. There is nothing we can do to stop it, but father and myself have taken on this case. That means we will be there with you the entire time." Sesshomaru sighed, reaching into his shirt pocket and pulling out a pen. "This will be a lengthy process, and we will do everything we can to get you free. Should we fail, I will honor my promise to you. Do you trust me, Kagome?"

He held the pen out to her, not setting it down like he normally would. It was a test and a push. He wanted her to trust him, and by taking that pen from his hand and signing the papers, she was proving that she did. With a deep breath, she reached out, taking the pen from him.

Her fingers brushed his, causing her to inhale sharply. She didn't react negatively though, and their eyes connected for a moment. Looking down to the paper, she set the pen to the line, and signed her name. Cheers rang up around them, alerting Kagome to the audience that had gathered. Her support. Her family.

"Good girl." Sesshomaru drawled, taking the papers back and placing them in a folder. "Now we get you free."

...

_There's not much to say this time, so I will just let you be. thanks to my editor for making this chapter readable. I hope everyone enjoyed._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Kouga slammed the door to the office, enraged at what he had been called in for. Kagome thought she was going to divorce him. She had the gall to actually file with the Taisho law firm. He wasn't sure if she realized the significance of the lawyer she had picked, but it didn't matter.

This was going to be a fight.

The Taisho's were known as the top dogs of the law world. There wasn't any that matched their level. Kouga had the second best, but that still may not be enough. He would have to get his hands dirty and delve into his pockets to make sure Kagome didn't get away.

His P.I. had already failed, and the bastard was learning from his mistakes. He had lost everything already, and Kouga enjoyed knowing the incompetent P.I. was no more. At least not in the investigation business.

Not only was Kagome trying to leave him, this was eventually going to be made public. It would get leaked by anyone who was nosey enough to overhear, and his name would be the one that got dragged through the mud. If he could avoid that scandal, he would be happy.

Passing a mirror, he stopped, looking at his reflection. He was scarred. The skin of his cheek was lumpy and no longer smooth. It was discolored, a mixture of red, white, and his natural skin color. It was ugly and unsightly. He hated looking at himself.

Kagome would pay. No woman wanted him. They laughed, called him names, and refused to look his way anymore. Children screamed and ran in the opposite direction, and he had even lost clients with his business.

Kouga hadn't done anything to deserve Kagome's treatment. At least not in his mind. Kagome was a hand full. She was unruly, and not a proper wife. He had been trying to discipline her, train and tame her. He was trying to make her better, and instead, she attacked him, ran away, and was now trying to divorce him.

It was all so tiring.

He had provided for Kagome. Gave her spending money, bought her what she wanted. He gave her pleasure as often as he could, and still she did this to him. The moment he got his hands on her, she would learn her place. It didn't matter how much he had to beat it into her.

Plopping down in the chair across from his lawyer, the other male threw a packet of papers to Kouga. Eiji, the lawyer sighed with a shake of his head. "Looks like your girl is trying to leave. She has some guns behind her. Both Touga and Sesshomaru have taken on her case."

"Why both?" Kouga looked over the packet, seeing what his lawyer was talking about. It wasn't normal to have two lawyers for one person. For some reason they felt compelled for both father and son to work on helping Kagome leave Touga.

"Couldn't tell you." Eiji shrugged, motioning for Kouga to flip the papers. "I inquired already, but they do not have to answer if they don't want to. They also request an anonymous judge. That means we won't know who will be assigned the case until the day of court."

"I've already got judges under my belt. Have them ask around." Kouga nearly snarled, throwing the packet back onto the desk. This wasn't going how he had wanted at all. Those Taisho's had thrown a wrench in his plans, and Kouga may have to rely on chance to get Kagome back to him.

"Not going to work. No one will know who has this case, because it won't be assigned until the day before. A judge in passing could agree to a mediation, but even they will be anonymous, and not the same one that you will have for court." Eiji leaned back in his chair, lacing his fingers together. "You could try and buy out every judge, but there is a chance that not everyone will agree. Then if they don't word will get out that you won the case by illegal means, and the world is suddenly on Kagome's side. I advise that you request a mediation. Let the courts see that you are following their rules."

"That gets me nowhere. That bitch could get away." Kouga stood, pacing the floor quickly as he thought. "There has got to be something I could do. Something that will get her to stop this nonsense."

"In the eyes of the court, you are at a standstill. This will take time, it will be drawn out on both sides, because we want different things." Eiji leaned forward, a dangerous glint in his eye. "Of the clock, I suggest you send someone after Kagome. Don't go yourself, because if you are seen, we are back to Kagome having power over you. Have them talk to her, get her to agree to call this entire thing off."

"I don't know where she is."

Eiji smirked dangerously. He pushed a piece of paper to the edge of his desk, letting Kouga grab it. "You didn't get that from me. It contains both the address of the Taisho's law firm, and the address provided by Kagome of where she is living."

Kouga smiled, eyes glued to the piece of paper. "This is why I pay you so much."

An hour later, Kouga was once more sitting in the dining room of the Higurashi's home. Hitomi sat across from him, watching as he slid a small piece of paper over. Kouga had written down Kagome's new address, and now Hitomi had it. "You will go find her. You will bring her back, or I will take more than just the funding I have graciously given you."

"I'll do what I can. She doesn't want anything to do with me anymore. Not since you called me to treat her after you beat her so badly, she lost your baby." Hitomi glared at the male. She felt no remorse for Kagome, but Kouga had been nothing but an annoyance. She had wanted his money, not his company, yet he kept showing up.

"She should have made sure she didn't get knocked up. Kids are a nuisance and an expense I have no desire for. What I do with my wife is none of your business. Find her, Hitomi. Your very livelihood depends on it." He stood, making his way out of the dining room. He noticed Kagome's grandfather and brother sitting in the next room, both glaring at him, but he paid them no mind. They were not important.

…

"Are you sure you can do this?" Miroku was standing beside Kagome, watching her closely. Every year, the fair came to town, and his family always went together. Kagome had been invited, and she had agreed, but now that she was here, they could see the fear and anxiety overwhelming her.

She hadn't gone anywhere with a crowd yet. If she were to step foot into the fair, there was no way she could keep from bumping into or accidently touching a male. This would be a true test of how far she had come. She could tolerate Miroku touching her, and even Sesshomaru, though in small quantities. However, could she handle a complete stranger?

"I need to do this." Her hand was trembling, clenched above her heart. "If I don't, I'm letting him win. I won't do that. I'll fight him, and everything he did to me."

Miroku smiled, holding out his hand. "We will be right here with you. Every step of the way." With a deep breath, she took his hand, lacing their fingers. Together they walked into the fair, Sesshomaru on the other side of her. They were protecting her, and she appreciated it. This was something she was going to have to work into.

"How about we enjoy some rides first? Miroku tends not to be able to hold his stomach if he eats before he rides." Izayoi didn't notice the glare her youngest son sent her, but the others did, and didn't hide their snicker. "I know, let's do that one."

Kagome blanched, watching as the ride looped multiple times. It twisted and turned, screams of both thrill and terror coming from it. How could sweet and kind Izayoi pick a death trap. Miroku chuckled, leaning down to speak into Kagome's ear because of how loud it was. "You don't have to ride."

"No. no. I'm going to. I may die, but I'm going to ride it." Kagome worked herself up, much to the amusement of the others. When they were seated and locked in, she closed her eyes, trying not to panic. They jerked forward, the ride shuddering as it started to rise up the steep incline. "Is that normal?"

"Yes." Miroku laughed, holding onto the handrails. Kagome was gripping hers so tight her knuckles were white. He was not about to give her his hand. She may break it if he did.

"Just make sure your harness is clicked in place properly. They sometimes come loose." Sesshomaru was grinning, but he sat behind Kagome, so she couldn't see. Her little shriek of surprise got him a glare from Miroku, but it was worth it.

"Yea. You know how many people die on these rides? You literally fly right off." InuYasha, who was sitting beside Sesshomaru couldn't help but to join in with the teasing. It was easy to rile up Kagome.

"Do not listen to them, dear." Izayoi yelled from behind her boys. Touga was beside her, laughing at the shenanigans. "Just open your eyes and enjoy it."

Kagome did, regretting it immediately. As soon as she opened her eyes, the coaster dropped, and the blood curdling scream that left her lungs would leave everyone's ears ringing for hours. When the ride finally stopped, Kagome was frozen, panting hard with her hair going every which way. "That was amazing."

"Fuck, you have some lungs." InuYasha rubbed his ears, wincing as he did.

"I am not sorry." Kagome stood as she was released, her legs wobbly. It wasn't until they got off the ride that she realized she went the entire process without freaking out about being touched. The technician was male. When he locked her in, he had touched her. When he unlocked her, he had touched her again. She hadn't even noticed. Kagome was filled with elation as she pointed to the next biggest ride. "Let's do that one."

By the time the sun settled below the horizon, they had officially ridden every single ride, some of them twice. Kagome was like a child. It was her first time at a fair, and she was having so much fun she wasn't worried about being touched. It was freeing, and she didn't want it to end.

She had managed to tire everyone else out, and by the time they were heading home and piled up in one of Touga's cars, the boys had passed out. Touga couldn't help but to look in his rearview mirror, heart full as he saw his three sons sleeping in the back seat. Kagome was looking at her hands, amazed at the fact that she had handled so much touching.

Eventually, she too fell asleep, head against the window. When they were all out, he grabbed Izayoi's hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing her fingers. "I do think Kagome is here to stay." He chuckled, looking back once more and seeing Miroku was now holding Kagome's hand. He had grabbed it in his sleep. "It is likely she will be the daughter you have always wanted."

Izayoi smiled sleepily. Her head was leaning on the head rest, watching as the trees went past. "I love her already. She is perfect for Miroku. He smiles so much now." Her smile faltered for a moment. "Promise you and Sesshomaru can keep her safe. Kouga is known for how cruel he is, and if he gets his hands on her, he will kill her. Miroku would be devastated, and Kagome would be lost to us."

"We are going to do everything we can. This is my promise for my son's future."

...

_I know it's been awhile but with the holidays, I haven't had any time to sit down and do much of anything other than clean and host. I promise I didn't forget about you guys. To make up for it, I'll give you two chapters tonight. Things should return to normal for me in the new year. Hope you all enjoy. _


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Hitomi scowled, looking at the abandoned house in front of her. At least what was left of it. The construction workers were currently tearing it down, leveling it so they could build something else in its place.

She had asked just to be sure and was at the correct address. The workers told her that no one had lived in that house for years. That meant she had the wrong address. Kagome wasn't living in this abandoned dump.

So, where was she?

Whoever gave Kouga this address either wanted to die or was brave. When Kouga found out about this, he was going to be furious. As she took a minute to think about it, she realized that it was most likely Kagome's lawyer that had done this. It would be too easy to track down Kagome using the divorce papers, and her lawyers knew that.

They also knew Kouga had connections, so lying about Kagome's address was the only way to keep Kouga from finding her. That was more than just an annoyance. Hitomi had no idea what she was going to do now.

She thought about calling Kouga for the address of the law office. That address would have to be correct, or the paperwork and other necessities that came with divorce wouldn't be able to be received by the Taisho's. However, it would serve no purpose. Going to a law office and demanding to see one of their clients wouldn't work. They wouldn't tell her anything.

She was not about to call Kouga. He would flip, threaten her, and begin screaming about what she needed to do. Rolling her eyes, Hitomi placed her phone back into her purse and continued walking. It was getting late and she needed a plan.

Kagome was most likely in this city. The Taisho's wouldn't have picked an address too far off, because they wouldn't want to come under suspicion for using a fake address in the first place. In fact, the real address is probably some sort of variation of the fake one. The numbers could have been jumbled, the letters in the street name switched. If she took the time to look over it, she may be able to figure out the truth. By just switching up the name and numbers, the Taisho's would be able to claim a simple error should anyone discover what they did.

Lawyers. They played by the books unless they needed something. Then they were okay with switching things up so they could get what they wanted. She knew all too well how lawyers could be. She had been married to one that eventually became a judge. Those years had been hell.

Hitomi continued to walk, well away from the torn down house now. She would keep looking. Keep searching for her daughter. She had to be somewhere in this area, and with a bit of digging, she would find her.

Pushing through a crowd that was forming at the doors of a strip club, she shook her head in disgust. Vermin. All of them. Thoughts going back to Kagome, Hitomi decided to hail a cab. She would rent a hotel and then see if she could figure out the possible code that was the address given. Something would lead her to her daughter, she just had to give it time.

…

Miroku wiped his hands on his clothing, looking at the scene before him. A lounge couch had been pushed up onto the stage, the projector screen pulled down with the opening screen of a romantic comedy on it. Normally the screen was used to play music videos behind the girls, but sometimes they would have a movie night. Candles were lit, flickering in the darkness of the club, with rose petals scattered over the floor.

He was nervous.

He had promised Kagome a date on her birthday. It had been a week since then and he was finally getting a moment to get everything together. The bar had shut down for the night, and InuYasha and Sesshomaru stayed behind to help Miroku set up.

Kagome was getting dressed in her room. She had no idea what Miroku was planning. He thought about taking her out, but then realized that wasn't what he wanted. Call him selfish, but for their first date, he wanted it to be just the two of them . He just hoped Kagome would be okay with that. "Should I just take her out? I may still be able to get reservations somewhere."

"If you ask that question one more time…" Sesshomaru flicked a rose petal over his shoulder dramatically as he glared at Miroku.

"What woman wouldn't like this? Wouldn't be surprised if you got laid." InuYasha paused for a moment, setting up the food on a picnic table. "Maybe I could do this for Sango. Can I borrow the club one night?"

"Sango would burn it down before she agreed." Miroku rolled his eyes, taking the food from InuYasha and placing it the way he wanted. InuYasha scoffed, standing up. He was tempted to kick everything over if it meant getting his brother to relax.

"She will give in any day now." InuYasha's chest puffed up, then deflated as both Sesshomaru and Miroku stopped what they were doing to raise an eyebrow at him. "Fuck both of you."

"She gets off on saying no to you." Miroku twisted a plate, making sure it was perfect. "You need to show her that she can find just as much enjoyment by saying yes." Before InuYasha could speak, Miroku stopped him. "It's not always about sex. I'm not doing all of this without the expectation that Kagome has sex with me. I actually know that won't happen. I just want to see her happy."

"I bet your balls are like blueberries." InuYasha laughed loudly, grunting as Miroku threw a fork at him.

"It has been awhile for you, Miroku." Sesshomaru smirked, once more teasing Miroku. The youngest of the three grumbled about missing the point, turning back to the dinner that was laid out on the blanket. It was still in packages so it would still be warm for dinner; plates and silverware surrounding it. Two glasses were set out with sparkling cider. He didn't drink, and Kagome never had before. She didn't mention an interest in trying alcohol, so he figured it would be okay.

"Anything else you want us to do before you woo the woman who isn't going to give it up to you." InuYasha dodged the punch that was aimed for his head, laughing as he went to hide behind Sesshomaru. They all understood why Miroku was taking things slow. Kagome had been through a lot, but that didn't mean they weren't going to tease the hell out of him.

"Get out." Miroku pointed to the door, glaring at his brothers. They both left, chuckling as they did. As much as they annoyed him, he wouldn't change anything about it. With a sigh, he checked over everything once more, then turned and made his way to Kagome's room.

He knocked, once more wiping his sweaty palms against his shirt. He didn't understand why he was so nervous, but it was something he would have to push away because the door swung open revealing the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

She wore another little dress, one that had his body heating and his throat closing. She was so attractive, and she had no idea. Her body called to him, and in that moment, he saw blueberries and wanted to kill InuYasha. It had been far too long.

"You are beautiful. As always." Why did his voice have to be so husky? Clearing his throat, he held out his hand, and with a blush she took it. "I hope you don't mind, but when I pictured our first date, I saw just the two of us. Dinner and a movie, but alone."

He led her out of the hallway and to the stage, letting her see what he had set up. She gasped, hand covering her mouth. "I love it. It's perfect, Miroku." She beamed at him, and any nervousness he felt washed away. Just like that with one simple smile.

"Would you care for some dinner?" He motioned to the blanket and helped her to sit down. He may have gone overboard with the food, but he wanted to be sure she had plenty to choose from. He served their food, then sat across from her.

"This is a perfect first date." Kagome chuckled, taking a sip of her sparkling cider. "I've never been on a date at all before this."

"Really?" Miroku was cutting into his steak, looking up at her as he placed a piece in his mouth. Tender and juicy. A lot like Kagome's legs that were peeking out from her dress. Scolding himself, Miroku refused to let his lecherous side come forth.

"Yea. In high school, I wasn't interested in dating. I was focusing on my studies. I got married to Kouga right after I graduated, and well, he wasn't the romantic type." She shrugged, almost unbothered by admitting that. Still, Kouga wasn't someone she wanted to talk about on her first date, so she changed the subject. "How did you do all of this by yourself while I changed?"

Miroku blushed, looking down. "Sesshomaru and InuYasha helped. I came up with the idea, they helped me to set up. I kicked them out before I came to get you." She chuckled, the sound soft and tender.

"I'll have to thank them." She said with a smirk. He relaxed when he realized she wasn't upset that he had help. He didn't know why he had thought she would be in the first place. Dinner continued, and they talked and laughed like they had no care in the world. They somehow managed to eat the dessert he had ordered, and when they were finished, neither one really wanted to move.

Still, Miroku stood, helping Kagome to her feet. He led her to the couch, letting her sit down before he sat himself in the corner. He started the movie, and then drew a blank. It was dark, a romantic comedy playing, and just the two of them. Did he wrap his arm around her? Let her lay on his chest? He wasn't sure what she would be comfortable with, so he took a deep breath and tried to relax.

She knew she was in control of their relationship. They went at her pace, and nothing more. About half an hour into the movie, she leaned over, resting her head on his shoulder. An hour in, and he was laying on his back, with Kagome draped over him as they watched the movie. He was more than happy to hold this woman in his arms. He never wanted her to leave.

A romantic scene come on the movie, the couple kissing and then having sex. It didn't show anything, but anyone who watched knew what was happening. Miroku hadn't seen this movie before and regretted picking it. He didn't want to send the wrong message.

Kagome shocked him more than the scene did. She leaned up, tenderly pressing her lips to his. At first it was soft and quick, her pulling away to run her fingers over his lips tenderly. After a moment, she kissed him again, still slow, but this time with something deeper.


End file.
